Silent Hill: Coming Home
by sk8terboi123456789
Summary: Seven friends are on a road trip. During their travel they wind up being trapped in the nightmare of Silent Hill. Will the seven friends escape the nightmares, or will the horrors overwhelm their survival? R&R please
1. Flipped Out

Silent Hill: Coming Home

Chapter 1: Flipped Out

"Shit man, you just missed the turn off again!" exclaimed a cocky young man smoking a cigarette from the back seat, "pay attention to the fuckin' road!"

"Shut up Jake, you're not the one whose been driving all day," replied a young man wearily from the driver's seat of a navy blue van.

Evan, the driver, was a simplistic young man who was in college. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a red T-shirt with a green unbuttoned shirt over it. His short brown hair was nicely combed, unlike Jake's whose was long blonde and very wavy. Jake too wore a pair of blue jeans and wore a shirt that was gray and ragged. To cover it up he had on a gray jacket.

Also inside the van were five other people. In the back seat, two lovers were making out with one another. The guy had gotten to the point where the girl was wearing only a bra and pants. "Oh hell ya, get it on!" watched Jake as the guy who was kissing the girl stopped.

He was Hispanic, had long black hair, which was pinned up in a ponytail. He was very nicely dressed, black pants and white shirt with a black unbuttoned coat. It was easily noticed the man seemed to work good with the ladies. "Eh culo! How bout you keep your eyes to yourself!" hissed Raul as he turned back his head to Jake who had a grin on his face. Raul gave him a glare and then returned back to making out with Marisa. Jake smiled and slowly turned back to the front.

Marisa was a young outgoing woman. She was tan and very beautiful. Her blonde hair flowed down to her shoulders and the blouse she had been wearing throughout the trip was red with small yellow stars on the edge of the shirt. She wore skintight jeans that were black.

"Hey Jake! Just because you can't get any action of your own doesn't mean you gotta watch other people do it," laughed a woman from the front passenger seat.

Sarah was Evan's girlfriend. She was slim and her long blonde hair was in a ponytail. For clothing, Sarah wore a black tank top with tiny silver diamond-shaped designs scattered. She covered it with a unzipped white jacket. She wore a pair of light blue jeans.

"Shut up Sarah!" sneered Jake looking out the window as he took a drink out of a bottle of beer and blew a drag from his cigarette. Jake looked to his left and saw Jessie. She was slim, had short brown hair and blue eyes. A dark red shirt covered the top part of her body with a long-sleeved black shirt beneath it. Black pants rested on Jessie's legs. "So…Jessie, you gonna ever hook up with me anytime soon," grinned Jake sucking back his beer.

"Never did the thought cross my mind," smiled Jessie looking away from Jake.

"Don't even think about trying to make a move on my sister Jake!" spoke Evan from the driver seat.

Listening to Evan, Jake answered, "No problem dude."

In the far back, the trunk, a guy had short buzz cut of blonde hair and was wearing a black hoodie and jeans. He had tattoos around his arms and was usually in a bad attitude. Seeing as the back was the only flat area inside the van, Kyle chose to try and get some sleep there.

Time flew. After sitting in the car for sometime, Marisa asked, "Hey Evan, you mind pulling over in the next town? Gotta pee." Evan nodded. About thirty minutes passed by; they reached a town named Brahms. It was a small town with few family own businesses. Evan drove a minute or two around the town, and pulled in the van at a local gas station. He began refilling the tank while the others went off to use the restrooms or stretch their legs, except Kyle. He was asleep in the back.

"Hey sweetie, how much further till we reach home?" asked Sarah as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Evan leaned up against the van as Sarah gently gave him a kiss.

"Um, I think it'll be a few more hours-if we hadn't been held up earlier cause of your brother-we'd be there by now," griped Evan as Sarah rolled her eyes at him. Evan looked at how much more the tank needed and it was about fifteen dollars.

"Look Evan, I know my brother's got some…issues. But please Ev, just be nice with him. I just need you two to try to get along, okay?" asked Sarah as her bright blue eyes looked into Evan's, "it might earn you a treat later." Evan smiled.

"Will it." Evan kissed Sarah. Suddenly the nozzle made a click, interrupting the two. Evan frowned as he pulled Sarah away to put the nozzle up. He checked the price of the gas, fifty-seven dollars and fifty-eight cents. "Be right back," told Evan as he walked into the gas station to pay the cashier for the gas.

"Hey Jake you got a dollar I can borrow?" asked Evan as he looked over at Jake who was looking at some energy drinks. Patiently, Evan waited at the cashier's counter for Jake to reply back.

"Here, there's my contribution to gas pay," said Jake, handing him a dollar and then walking over to where the magazine racks were.

"Have a goodnight sir," spoke the cashier as Evan walked out of the gas station carrying some items in his right hand. He looked at the van and saw Sarah kindly waiting to get a move on. She sat in silence, had placed her head on the window of her door and looked to be dazing off to sleep. Evan quietly came closer to the door and quickly opened it freaking Sarah. Before she could fall out, Evan caught her. He looked at her in the eyes and spoke, "Miss me?"

"Ass."

"Hey, I don't want to be the only one left awake on this trip!" exclaimed Evan letting Sarah up onto her feet, "besides thought you might be a little thirsty." Evan handed her a bottle of coke that he held in his right hand. She leaned up against the sidede of the van and took the coke from Evan's hands.

"And who's the Snickers for?" questioned Sarah twisting the cap off her coke.

"Me."

Sarah gasped. "Didn't get me one!"

"Ah here, I was just playing," said Evan handing Sarah the snickers, "got it for you anyways."

"How sweet," she smiled, and then began tearing the wrapper off the snicker bar and pulled it apart, creating two halves. "Here." She handed him one half and kept the other.

"Will you two stop flirting, damn, can't get some sleep even when Jake's not fucking around here?" grumbled Kyle from the trunk.

After another five minutes, the group left the gas station and was back on the road again. Evan started to pick up some speed, the road was entirely clear. As soon as he broke over the speed limit, the wailing of distant sirens followed them. Flashes of red and blue lights trailed with the sirens.

"You got to be kidding me!" groaned Evan as he slowly pulled over to the side of the rode. The others in the van jolted forward and looked at Evan to see what was going on. As the cop pulled over Kyle slowly leaned forward.

"Evan, what the hell did you do?" questioned Kyle as Evan through his hand up not giving an answer. "Shit man drive! I can't be seen by the cops!" reminded Kyle to Evan. Evan looked in his side mirror and saw a male cop step outside of his vehicle.

"Shit!"

"Evan, I'm asking you this nicely, push the fucking petal down and drive us the fuck away from this guy," told Kyle as Evan looked at him like he was crazy. The cop slowly came to the rear of the van, shining a flashlight at it. Kyle ducked down, trying not to be noticed. "Evan! Push the fucking gas now!" demanded Kyle. Evan freaking out suddenly slammed on the gas, jolting the van into a high speed.

"Evan what the hell are you doing!" yelled Sarah trying to get Evan's attention, as he was lead footing the gas. Evan made no effort to respond. He just wanted to lose the cop who was starting to catch up to them. "Evan pull over!"

"Don't Evan!" warned Kyle.

Evan continued. After about ten minutes of pursuit, he came across a sign of a town named: "Silent Hill." The turn for the town came closer and finally Evan jerked the car into the town's direction. He sped off looking into the rear view mirror that the cop had taken in the same path as Evan did. As Evan drew his eyes a from the mirror Sarah shouted, "Look out!" A young boy stood in the middle of Evan's direction. Evan turned the wheel, barely missing the boy, but suddenly everything blacked out for Evan. The van had lost control.

A gray light entered as his eyes opened. His hand rose to his head, touching a liquid substance, blood. He looked around at his surroundings; Sarah was missing. Raul and Marisa were unconscious in the back. Jake was moving slightly, but his eyes were closed. The van was flipped upside down. Evan unhooked his seatbelt and slowly he pulled himself out of the van, grazing his stomach against the broken glass.

Evan stood up and placed his hands over his head. He realized that he right now had a totaled vehicle, his girlfriend was missing, and his friends were severely hurt. Evan walked around his van to look at the damage and noticed the back was empty and the rear window was shattered. Kyle was missing too.

Evan then walked over to the passenger door and opened it. "Evan," grunted Jake who was laying on the roof of the van, "I…I, can't feel my right leg, I-I think it's broken!" Evan's eyes looked over at the leg, it seemed to be disfigured.

"Come on Jake, lets get you out," told Evan as he started to pull Jake out of the van. Jake cried as the shards of glass cut his flesh and of the movement his right leg made. Evan finally got Jake out and informed Jake that Sarah and Kyle were missing.

"So is Jessie," responded Jake as he tried to comfort his leg. "She wasn't seriously injured, bro. Pretty fuckin' lucky if you ask me. She told me she was gonna go get help," he explained.

"What about Sarah and Kyle?"

"I don't know, maybe Sarah did the same thing Jessie did, just didn't tell anyone or tried," spoke Jake as Evan looked away. He worried of Sarah, and where she could be. "I bet Kyle to have gotten outta the car when he could, bastard didn't even have a damn seat belt on."

Evan gazed at the foggy scenery. Never had he seen fog this dense. "How's Raul and Marisa?" asked Evan.

"Raul's pretty banged up but he'll live. Marisa on the other hand, she's bleeding pretty bad man," told Jake continuing to hold his leg.

Evan crawled into the van and checked both of his friends out to see their condition. Jake was right. Marisa was bleeding uncontrollably. Evan touched the wound, which was near her liver. The slim rod of the gear stick had pierced her body.

"Jesus Christ!" exclaimed Evan eyeing the wound. Suddenly, Raul's head began to twitch and his eyes briefly open. "Hey man you okay, can you move?" questioned Evan as Raul's face tensed.

"What happened?" muttered Raul. Before Evan could tell Raul, Raul interrupted, "Is Marisa alright?" Raul's head turned to her. Shock took over. Evan crawled out of the van to leave Raul with Marisa; he couldn't take it anymore.

"Jake, I'm gonna go check out the town and see if I can gather some help, you stay here with Raul and Marisa. Make sure they're okay and everything. I'm gonna see if I can find Sarah and the others while I'm in the town," told Evan as started to walk town the road.

Fog clouded Evan's sight. Slowly, the road revealed itself as he took steps toward the town. Deep in the distance, vaguely, Evan saw black objects. As he moved closer, a sign stood to his side, "Welcome to Silent Hill."

"Sarah! Kyle! Jessie!" called Evan as he entered the deserted town. No one answered. Dead silence echoed throughout the town. "Where could they be?"

* * *

"Hello?"

The door of a diner slowly pushed open. A pale woman entered the diner and began searching around for anyone. As she searched around a distant garbled noise wailed spontaneously throughout the diner. The sound had traveled from the end of the diner. The woman slowly dragged her feet to the end. She reached the end and the sound had begun to intensify. Her eyes wandered around looking at her surroundings. She noticed something obscure to her left side. The noise was coming from a small pocket radio.

"What the?" questioned the woman as she moved to the radio, which continued emitting loud static discharges. She grabbed the radio and turned the volume down. A sensation of peacefulness took over, relaxing the woman, causing her eyes to close.

Glass shattered; the woman's eyes opened wide. A young child stood at the other side of the diner. Dark black hair covered the boy's head. His neck was tilted toward the floor. Ragged clothing draped his body, and what got the woman's eyes mostly was the blood. Continuous galleons of blood plagued the floor, painting it dark red.

She looked at the boy as she took slow cautious steps. In her hands she clutched the screeching radio. The boy made no movement, only blood ran continuously out of his body. Five feet came between both the boy and the woman, all she had to do was slip by him and go out the door.

Her smooth palm touched the handle of the door, closing in to push the door open.

"Where you going Jessica," spoke the boy in an agitated tone, "don't leave me again! Jessica!"

"No. No, you're not real!" exclaimed Jessie as she turned around to look at the boy. He was now ten inches away from her. The boy's eyes had been gouged out, his throat slit, and now hundreds of cuts were revealed on his body; several fingers were missing as well.

"I'm as real as they come, Jessica."

"No! You're just my imagination!"

"No." The boy's lips formed a small grin. The boy then sunk into the floor, taking the blood with him like a bathtub does full of water.

"Darek," muttered Jessie.

* * *

"Is anybody listening to me! Someone!" yelled Evan walking along the empty streets of the town, "I was in an accident! Somebody!" No one recalled. Evan was alone. All that came to his mind was "Is Sarah all right?"

* * *

"How long has Evan been gone?" asked Raul from huddled over Marisa who was finally out of the van. Jake paid no attention; he just stared down the dense fogged road.

"Shit man, been three hours," responded Jake looking at Raul. Marisa began to cough up blood drawing Raul's attention once more. Marisa was awake but in great pain; constantly she moaned.

"He better get here soon, Marisa needs a doctor," told Raul looking over at Jake again. He had somehow leaned himself up against the car even with his broken leg. Jake stretched his arms, patiently waiting for Evan or one of the others to come back with help. "You think he'll come back?" asked Raul once more.

"It's Evan, he'll be back, or at least he'll try."

* * *

"Maybe someone's in this building?" spoke Evan quietly to himself. He walked through a fence, which led to an apartment building section. Evan walked to the front door of the building and slowly turned the knob, letting himself inside the building. It was dark, light fazed through the cracks of the boarded windows.


	2. Looking In

Chapter 2: Looking In

The fog had clouded his vision since he had entered the town. Finally, he decided to pass through one of the doors and check out the building. The building went up about three stories, looked to be an apartment building. "Hello…" he spoke silently as his voice traveled quickly through the air, "is anyone here?"

Adrenaline and anxiety grew inside Evan's body as he pursued deeper into the building. He reached out for the handles on doors. Locked. Just about everyone he came to was, except the third floor. His breath increased heavily as he pulled the heavy door open. Slowly he walked into a long black hallway. He gazed upon the stretch and his eyes widened. Down all the way at the far end of it, a black shadowy figure quickly moved into a room.

"Wait!" reached out Evan moving toward the figure's position. "Sarah?" he questioned in his head. His bare fingertips grasped the doorknob and twisted it. A faint light shined in Evan's sight. He closed the door behind him and walked in to the main room of the apartment. He was surprised at what he had found. A person was attracted to the light for some reason. Evan waited to see what the person was doing, but never did they turn to show their face.

"Excuse me? I need help, my friends and I crashed as we entered this town and one is hurt badly," told Evan trying to get the person's attention. The head turned. "What the hell…"

It was no person after all, some sort of creature. The face itself was hideous. The eyeballs had been plucked out, leaving dried blood to fill the empty area. A hook drove into the top-part eyelids and into the eyebrows and another drove through the bottom part eyelids to keep them open. What terrified Evan the most though, was the mouth of the creature. There seemed to not be one.

Suddenly, a thin line emerged through the area where lips should be. This _was _the mouth of the creature. Inside of it, there was no tongue. It had been replaced with a dark, dense black liquid. Evan dodged out of the path of the liquid as the creature spat it out at him. In contacted with the wall behind Evan, dissolving it. Acid.

Evan was frightened. He burst out the door, into the dark hallway. He had escaped from one nightmare and into another. Now there were multiples of the creatures. Evan stood in shock, clueless of what to do. As Evan stood there shaking with fear, he noticed the creatures expanding their jaws to let the liquid run loose.

As they blocked off both ends of the hallway, Evan backed up against a door. His hand unconsciously traveled to the doorknob, turning it. The door swung open and Evan flew in, slamming the door behind him. His body flew in the air quickly. Evan landed hard on the floor and his head connected with a metallic object, driving Evan unconscious.

* * *

"Screw this!" yelled Raul in the fog. Raul stood from his resting position on the flipped van. Jake eyed him in curiosity as he walked over to Marisa and shook her gently. "Can you walk baby?" he asked in polite way. Slowly, her head made a hard effort to nod. Raul helped her up and slung her limp arm over his neck to provide Marisa support.

"Where the fuck are you taking her?" questioned Jake as he jumped up from the ground and tossed his cigarette in the air. His eyes wandered upon Marisa's wound. The gearshift was still inside her stomach. She seemed to have been in terrible pain for just stretching had made her clench and cry, but having to stand up and walk. That must've been unbearable, thought Jake.

"I'm going into town to get help myself, seeing as how I can't really rely on people to get it done for me," glared Raul as the two started to move down the road. Jake couldn't understand why Raul was being impatient. Quickly he chased after the two. It was difficult for him to keep up with the momentum they had because of his injury, though it was held tightly with a salvaged brace him and Raul had made.

"Raul! She shouldn't be moving damn it!"

"She'll get worse if we don't get her help soon!" he argued.

"Fine! Whatever! You know fuck it! Doesn't bother me a damn what the hell happens, maybe you'll have better luck than the others," yelled Jake as he walked away from Raul and Marisa. Raul and Marisa continued traveling toward the town. Jake fell to the ground, sliding his fingers through his hair out of stress. Raul turned around suddenly.

"Come with us."

"No thanks, I'm better off here! My leg's too fucked up to go on any further, just trying to keep up with you two is too painful. I can't man, I just can't" told Jake, motioning with his hand to them to leave him.

"Suit yourself," mumbled Raul turning back to the town.

Raul and Marisa reached the town soon, but this had caused Marisa to tire and she was in need of a place to rest.

"Okay baby, is this soft enough for you?" asked Raul as they entered a local diner and he lay her in one of the booths. With what strength Marisa had left she nodded. Soon enough though, weariness took over and she was asleep. Raul was merely tired on the other hand. It was a long walk; just he wasn't tired like Marisa. Raul walked into the kitchen of the diner and looked for anything that was eatable.

No luck. Food was either eaten or rotten. Raul then twisted the knob of the kitchen sink and no water dripped out. "No food, no water, perfect!" spoke Raul to himself as slammed his palm into a kitchen cabinet.

When his palm connected with the exterior of the cabinet, a breath sounded throughout the kitchen. Raul's head whipped around to see who was there. The room had changed. The kitchen before, which was plain and normal, was gone. Now blood covered the torn walls, staining them. "What the hell?" spoke Raul frightened. A low moan spoke in the room. Raul, curious, went towards it. He opened the supply room of the kitchen and entered inside. In the corner stood a figure. It had the resemblance of a man, just the flesh looked like melted wax. The being turned around to Raul, who stood in shock at the crest of the supply room door.

The forehead skin had melted over the eyes of the being. "What the…hell?" questioned Raul. Before he could finish his sentence the creature rushed toward him, with every step that touched the floor melting away. Raul rushed out the kitchen and slammed it shut behind him. He grabbed the steel racks that held food and trays, and tumbled them in front of the door. Raul rushed over to the kitchen window and watched the creature walk toward the door. The creature plummeted on the door. Raul's ears heard the sound of something sizzling and he smelled something burning. He ran over to the door and gazed upon it. The creature had done nothing but touched it and it looked as if the door and the steel rack were disintegrated.

Raul backed away from the creature's forced entry. He grabbed a small kitchen knife and threw it at the creature. The knife stuck in like mud and soon faded into the creature. "How the…" gasped Raul. Raul suddenly slipped on a falling can of corn. His hand fell upon a fire extinguisher cabinet and it flew open. An idea ran into Raul's mind quickly as the creature came closer to him. Raul jumped, and ripped out the extinguisher. He gripped the handle and aimed the hose at the creature. Slowly the creature became frozen; it came about two feet away from Raul. Seeing as how the creature was now frozen, Raul swung the empty fire extinguisher at it. The creature being frozen shattered into pieces.

Raul's adrenaline burst finally ceased and he began to take in deep breaths to calm himself down. When he turned to look at Marisa, the walls of the building changed back to being plain. Raul hurried over to Marisa to inform her of what had just happened to him. He shook Marisa, but she made no response. "Baby..." Marisa still made no reply. Raul placed his ear to her chest. No heartbeat. Marisa was gone. Blood loss was the cause, as Raul looked at her wound and saw it had seeped through the rough bandaging Jake and he made. "I'm so sorry baby."

* * *

His eyes reopened. He looked around and saw newspaper clippings all over the floor along with papers that scattered the ground. Evan pulled his head up and scanned the room.

"You're one lucky son of a bitch," spoke a man with a southern accent.

"Excuse me?" replied Evan.

"You and those things. Look here, if it weren't for me pulling you out of that mess, you'd be looking like some mighty fine pudding. I reckon you're that person I was chasing. Name's Officer Sanderson, but you can call me Max," revealed the man. Evan was shock to see the cop had followed them.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Evan, and thanks, Max, for getting me out there. I can't remember what had happened though," told Evan rubbing the back of his head. He felt dried blood and stitches on the back of his head.

"Yeah, you knocked yourself a good one. Lucky I saw you and hid you well enough before they could get ya. I thought I'd stitch that up for ya while you were out, if ya don't mind. I found a needle and some thread in the bathroom cabinet." Evan thanked him once again.

"Um…Max, have you seen a girl? twenty years old, has blonde hair?" asked Evan.

"No, why you ask?"

"She's my girlfriend, she's missing."

Evan informed him about the crash. "Hey you're an officer of a nearby town of Silent Hill, you must know something about it," said Evan.

"Well all I know is some weird things happen in this town, and I mean weird! To let you know, that fog out there ain't fog. It's ash, don't ask how, quite frankly I don't know," responded Max, as he sat down next to Evan.

"Look, I can't just sit around here, Max, I've got to fine my girlfriend and get the hell out of here!" told Evan rising afoot.

"Shush, quiet down, ain't wise to be hollering 'round here. Them things out there attract to sound, so I kindly ask ya not ta speak too loud. No wishing ta draw any attention to 'em," explained Max standing up.

"I've got to find her officer."

"Later, now ain't the time."

* * *

Jake shook hesitantly as he pulled his last cigarette out and threw the box aside. He reached for his back pocket and pulled out his lighter. He ignited a flame and the cigarette began to burn. The cigarette did what he wanted to do, relax his nerves. He didn't like being alone in the murky fog. Deep within the fog, a faint sound was heard. This peaked Jake's attention. His head thrust upward and began to look about. The dense fog ceased his use of sight. Only a white blockade is all that he saw.

Jake pulled his attention off the passed noise and continued to smoke his cigarette. Again. The noise had grown louder and sounded of something like a swoosh. In the background of the sound, a low ring traveled in the air. Jake's hands became unsteady, causing his hands to let loose of his cigarette.

The ringing became more intense. It grew from a ring to a screech and forced Jake to throw his hands over his ears. He felt as if knives were being driven down in his ears and were being twisted. He thought his ears were going to bleed because of the pain. As the noise grew a figure appeared in the air of the fog.

It was noticeable that the figure had wings, about a seven-foot wingspan. "What the fu…" spoke Jake out of breath. The figure looked to have resemblance to a bat, just larger, much larger. The face was long and hideous looking. The creature began its decent toward Jake. It was a few feet close before Jake dodged out of the creature flight path. It crashed into the wreckage of the van. The screech came to a halt.

Jake lay on the ground motionless. "I…fucking hate bats," shook Jake rising to his feet to eye the creature. No movement from it came. It lay inside the van pinned. Jake slowly walked toward the creature. His right arm crawled behind his back and pulled short-nosed revolver out from the waist of his pants. He firmly pointed the barrel of the gun at the bat-like creature. Jake was breathless. His eyes never blinked, they just watched for any sign of movement. A flap of a wind sounded behind Jake. He turned to see that it was nothing but then heard the ear-bursting screech from the van. Jake threw the gun up and aimed at the creature in the van.

He fired the gun five times, leaving one bullet left. He walked closer to check the condition of the creature. Dead, Jake thought. His eyes then widen. Out of nowhere the creature shot out its tongue, piercing into Jake's stomach. Jake grunted in pain. He raised the gun once again and aimed at the entrance of the creature's mouth. Bang, sounded the gun as the final bullet soared out and through the air and into the mouth creature. Out back of the creature exited the bullet, splattering the creature's brains out the exit wound. Weary and injured, Jake put his gun in his pants and slowly pulled out the tongue. "Yeah! Take that you ugly bastard," cheered Jake holding his wound.

Jake felt relieved the battle with creature was over but then behind him returned the screech. "Shit…"


	3. Lost Friends

Chapter 3: Lost Friends

She walked into a deserted hospital; Brookhaven. On her search she had found a flashlight, which would help her illuminate the pitch-black halls of the hospital. Jessie raised the flashlight and it shined bright down the hall. On the other end, a boy stood, huddled. "Darek…?" Jessie ran fast trying to reach the boy. Before she got there he had all ready disappeared. Breathing rapidly, she looked in all directions, shining the flashlight without course. She shined it on the stairwell door and entered. She hurried herself up to the second floor.

Jessie twisted the knob and walked in, controlling her breath. She turned the flashlight to her left and it began to flicker as it moved. Out the light went. "No, no, no, not now…" wined Jessie smacking the flashlight with her palm. Finally, it lit up again. The light stared at the ceiling until Jessie readjusted it in front of her. She could not believe her eyes. Dozens, literally, dozens of little girls stood in her path. A lump began to swell in the back of her throat as the little girls' feet moved forward step by step. Their long jet-black hair was drenched and covered their whole face.

Jessie spun around not wanting to go near the girls and tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge. An ungrateful amount of force was upon the door. Jessie panicked. She tried and tried again but it still wouldn't move a millimeter. The little girls meanwhile continued to creep closer. They were now almost upon Jessie. She scrambled about looking in all directions for a way to escape.

Then out of the darkness, a cold lifeless hand wrapped itself around Jessie's ankle. She began to kick at it, but it did no good, seeing as more hands began to seize hold of her. She screamed and tried hard to push them off of her. The children began to bruise and bite Jessie's body. Suddenly, they ripped off Jessie's long sleeves of her shirt. A scream of pain let out from Jessie as the children dug their nails into her arms.

"Jessie? Jessie!" rang a familiar voice out of the darkness. It was Raul. He ran to aid Jessie pulling off the children that were on her. He had finally gotten all of the children off of Jessie, but now they began to surround the two.

Deep in the darkness, a young boy appeared and revealed himself bleeding from the neck. Raul's eyes widened. He looked as if he had seen a ghost from the past. "Impossible, you…you can't be here…" he spoke quietly, inaudible to the others around him, mainly Jessie. As the boy evaporated so did the children.

Raul ran over and helped Jessie up. His hands became stained with blood; Jessie's. He checked her wounds and noticed that there were scars next to the tears the children made. These looked to be the act of cutting. "Jessie what's this?"

"Nothing," she replied pulling her arms away. She picked up the long sleeves she wore and covered the wounds and the scars. She tied knots to hold it all together on both bandages. "I just need to find some alcohol."

"Were in a hospital, you should have no problem."

"We'll look in here." She said entering a medical room. They looked in the cabinets but found nothing but cobwebs and dust. As they were about to give up hope on the room, Raul opened the last cabinet.

"Here."

He handed her a bottled of alcohol and he removed the bandages for her. A whisper of wind grazed Jessie's left ear. "Don't trust him…" Jessie's eyes looked up at Raul as he was loosening the alcohol bottle. Jessie pulled her arms out of Raul's grasp saying, "I can do it myself, Raul." He handed her the bottle without refuting to her words. He backed away and began to wander about the room as Jessie started to let loose the liquid. Excruciating pain was revealed by Jessie's facial expression as the alcohol began to burn or clean the wounds. She poured some of the alcohol on her bandages and then started re-wrapping them. "Raul? Where's Marisa?" asked Jessie finishing one arm's bandaging. Raul paused with hesitation. He could not bear to speak of what had happen to Marisa, but he had to reply to Jessie.

"She's…she's dead."

Jessie's eyes widened with surprise. She could see that Raul was distraught, he didn't try to show it though. "What about the others? My brother?"

"Your brother? Last time I saw him, was when he went looking for help. Jake stayed at the crash, wanted to wait for Evan. And Evan's girlfriend and her brother are nowhere to be found."

"I hope they're okay…" mumbled Jessie, inaudible for Raul's ears.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I just hope they're okay," Jessie replied.

"Well, I don't know about you Jessie, but I think I've had enough of this hospital, comprende?" told Raul as he pulled the door open.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Raul, I'm sure."

Raul walked out the door into the unlit hallway by himself. Jessie, unsure, believed something was up with Raul, something different about him. Still, whatever had whispered into her ear, she was listening to it.

* * *

"I just can't sit here and pretend the world out there doesn't exist," whispered Evan as he sat on the floor of the apartment with his head on the wall. Max was standing in front of the door with his hand resting on a stand with a mirror. He looked as if he was listening to the noise behind the door. "Max are you listening to me!"

"I am. So shush now."

"Jesus Christ," mumbled Evan out of frustration. He lifted himself off the ground and walked over to the officer. He stopped as he approached behind him about a foot away. Max turned to look at Evan. Before Evan could muster a word, Max spoke.

"You wanna go find your girl?"

Evan nodded. "Sounds like them creatures are gone, but we still have ta be cautious, understand?" explained Max as Evan nodded again.

"But Max, where do we start?"

"Start what? Looking? I reckon we head over toward the hospital. You know if I were hurt or something, wouldn't that be the first place to go to?" told Max as Evan went along with what he said. "All right, when we exit this door, we gotta stay quiet as much as possible, okay?"

"Okay."

Max pulled his firearm, a Beretta 92, and held it upward as his fingers turned the knob of the door. Silence. The faint ringing in the two guys' ears is all that they could hear. They entered into the hallway and saw that the creatures weren't there anymore, it was empty. Evan and Max continued down the hallway back to the stairwell door. Evan opened the door so Max could have a clear shot if anything was behind it. There was nothing, just the dark stairwell. Max walked in first with Evan close behind. They then heard the sound of sizzling from the first floor. The two walked down to the second floor.

"Don't even try man, its locked," told Evan remembering he had already tried earlier.

"We have to get to the fire escape, from there we can reach the hospital," explained Max reaching out for the handle. Evan stepped in the way. The sound of the sizzling sounded like it was coming closer.

"Max I said it was locked, besides how do you know going through here will get us to the hospital?"

"Because I scanned a map of the building before we left the room," assured Max as he moved Evan aside and twisted the handle. The door swung open, causing Evan's jaw to drop. "Looks locked just like you said…"

* * *

"Perra! Puta ni siquiera confiar en mí! Culo agujero!" cursed Raul in Spanish to himself quietly. He was still inside the hospital. He seemed to be lost in thought; he couldn't understand the reason why Jessie couldn't trust him. Seriously, what would make her not trust him? He thought.

He continued down the unlit hallways by himself. He seemed to not notice a faint siren. Suddenly, it grew louder. "What the hell?" questioned Raul as he twisted his body about to see where the sound could be coming from. Raul then ran to the exit of the hospital to see if the sound was coming from outside. As he approached the exit the sound had heightened and Raul collapsed to the ground.

His eyes opened. The same texture that he had seen before, before Marisa had died. He pulled his body to his feet and then pressed his hands on the bar of the exit. Locked the door was. Raul angered by the door slammed his palm against the door. A slight chuckle ran through the dark, bloodied, rust filled hallway. "Jessie?" spoke Raul looking away from the exit and down the hallway. He saw a figure moved fast, apparently female. "Wait Jessie!" yelled Raul chasing after the figure down the hallway. Raul stopped abruptly. He looked at the floor and found a flashlight, possibly Jessie's. Raul turned it on and complete darkness over shadowed the areas not illuminated.

Holes began to deteriorate the floor. "What the hell?" whispered Raul breathless. Hands began creeping out of the holes. Raul began to back up. The children that appeared before and attacked Jessie crawled out of the hole. "I hate kids…" mumbled Raul. Their long black hair flowed side-to-side as they walked closer. One latched itself onto Raul and quickly he shoved the child off. He swerved past the swarm of children and jumped over the holes that the children entered out of. As he raced toward the stairwell, he tripped over his feet, smacking his face on the floor. Slightly unstable and out of thought what of was going on Raul lay still for a moment. He regain thought when suddenly a cold lifeless hand grabbed and began to pull Raul down the hallway.

Raul tried kicking the child off his leg but more piled up and began dragging Raul closer and closer and even closer to the holes. Raul looked for a way to stop from being brought underground. He tried grabbing the walls, but he just continued to be drug across the floor. As he came to the corner of the hallway, his hands then grab hold of a fire-ax box. The children's strength ripped the box off the wall along with Raul. The glass of the box shattered and released the ax. Raul grabbed hold of the ax and swung. He began chopping away at the children; cutting some limbs of them off and others began to let go to avoid the crazed man with the ax. Raul stood to his feet and looked down at the children. They quickly sunk themselves back into the holes in the ground, which patched back up as soon as they had entered the hole.

Raul stood tense, he could not believe that what had almost killed him were children. More so, that he began to butcher them. He could not believe what had happen.

"You did what you had to, to survive," whispered a familiar voice amongst the air and traveled into Raul's ear.

"Marisa?" Raul turned to look to what had created the voice. Nothing, just the same rusted looking blood stained walls that had stood before in the hallway. Footsteps then came toward Raul as he turned to the corner of the hallway. It was her. There she stood, unhurt, not a scratch on her. "Marisa! You're alive?" spoke Raul overwhelmed with disbelief.

"No…"

"What?"

"I'm dead, Raul, it's your fault! You could've saved me! If only you had just taken me as soon as you woke up from the crash! Instead, you send someone to go and get help!" explained Marisa sternly.

"It wasn't my fault, Marisa! I tried, truly! If only Evan hadn't been an idiot and gone to the hospital to get a doctor. You would have been saved baby. Evan is at fault, not me!" pleaded Raul.

"If that's the case then, I ask you for a favor…baby," spoke Marisa kissing Raul passionately.

* * *

The fog was dense and had clouded their vision heavily. Only a few feet ahead of them could they see and then the rest of their background was gray. "Where are we going?" questioned Evan breathing heavily, he sounded like they were being chased. Max was huffing and puffing. Something had caused the two men to be off in an endless dead sprint.

"Up ahead is a gas station coming up, the Texxon Gas Station," told Max as he and Evan continued to run. Max was right. Eventually, after minutes of running, a gas station appeared before them. Quickly they ran inside and slammed the door behind them. The gas station looked like any other gas station. Pumps in the front for cars and inside shelves and refreshments for customers to buy off of and a register where the gas attendant would stand to receive payment from customers.

The two men halted their endless takes of breaths as each of them began to calm down. Evan had held a bloodied metal pipe, which looked to have been broken off of a larger attachment. He placed it on the ground as he rested his body against one of the gas stations shelves. His eyes looked at the ground and saw that wet red liquid had stained it. It was fresh too. "You bleeding Max?" asked Evan as he looked at the officer. Max put his pistol in its holster and then responded.

"One of those things hit me with that liquid. Burnt the top of my pinky off," he showed Evan his bandaged finger, " had to rip some of my shirt to stop the bleeding a bit. Guess it must've leaked on the floor. Didn't want ya ta know about it till we got out. Hurt like a son of a gun though."

"I bet, I'm glad neither of us got any further injuries. We're lucky that's all that came upon us, a lot worse of things could've happened Max," told Evan as he relaxed his neck.

"Yeah, I know, that's why I ain't griping bout it, besides, can't feel my pinky anyways. Went numb right before we got to the gas station."

"That's good...I guess...you don't have to deal with the pain that you could be having," spoke Evan again.

"Yeah I know," replied Max. He then grabbed Evan's hand with his right hand, with the one that wasn't wounded, and helped him up. "We best get a move on it, don't wanna stick 'round here and wait for them things to show." Evan knelt down and picked up the pipe as Max began leaving the gas station. Evan hustled after Max trying to catch up. Moments of walking or more of jogging as Evan felt he was being pushed to do, they had reached Brookhaven hospital after walking down Carol St.

* * *

Jessie had taken heed of Raul's word and started to leave the hospital. She was at the main door of the hospital. As her flashlight lit the entrance up the doors opened. "Evan?"

"Jessie!" exclaimed Evan running up to Jessie embracing her. Max walked in, closing the entrance door behind him. The sound of the door echoed throughout the hallway. "You okay, you're not hurt or anything are you?"

"No, I'm fine Evan, really," spoke Jessie to Evan as he looked at her arms. Evan showed his compassion as an older brother figure toward Jessie as he looked more closely at the bandages. He saw not only the wounds but also the scars. Evan just embraced Jessie, signing to her that he was here now and he was here to protect her.

In the dark hallway, no sounds exist. Just the breaths of each of them were heard. As Evan held Jessie in his arms and sound traveled to his ears. It sounded like something had smacked an object and that liquid had splattered on the floor. Evan pulled away from Jessie and looked at Max to see if he heard it too. Apparently, the noise originated off of Max. An ax was stuck in Max's head; Max's eyes were bulging as blood began leaking out of the entry. "Max!" yelled Evan running to him. He had died instantly.

Evan pulled the ax from Max's skull and placed it aside. He closed Max's eyelids and then a voice was heard from the darkness. "Hello Evan."

Jessie whipped her flashlight toward the voice. Raul. He stood in the light of Jessie's flashlight. The light had revealed that there was blood that had stained his face and hands. "Raul why?" Jessie question staring at the ax and then the blood that stained his hands.

"He wasn't needed."

"Needed? He was a person, who had a life! And you took it!" yelled Evan as Raul walked toward the body and Evan. He knelt down and picked up the ax and stood straight.

"Besides, now I just have only two of you to deal with," he said tightening the grip of the ax. Swiftly, he swiped at Evan. Evan ducked down, but Raul continued toward Evan with a charge. Raul swung again at Evan's head. He instead met contact with the pipe Evan was carrying. The two were in a test of strength seeing who would hold out the longest till the other gave.

"Jessie, get out of here!" yelled Evan as shifted right causing Raul to move forward and fall as Evan had stuck his leg out, tripping him. Jessie was frighten and took off in a sprint, running pass Raul. Suddenly, her face contacted with the floor, Raul managed to seize a hold of Jessie's ankle. "Get off of her!" screamed Evan slamming the pipe against Raul's arm, enforcing him to let loose of the hold. Jessie took off quickly down the dark hallways, alone. Raul blocked a blow from Evan's pipe with the ax and pushed him back. Immediately, he brought himself to his feet and stood ready. "What's the matter with you Raul?"

"I'm just doing something I should have done, if only you had saved her!" he said charging again. Evan dodged out of the ax's path, causing Raul to strike the gray walls. The only light that managed to shine upon them was the gray rays that traveled through the glass windows of the main entrance's doors.

"Raul, I couldn't do anything to save her! This town is abandoned, only horrible things lie within this place!" Evan spoke trying consult to Raul. It didn't help. The two just continued on fighting. Raul swung again, grazing Evan's chest.

"You did nothing. You just went looking for your bitch!" told Raul in spite, "in the meantime, Marisa had paid for it with her life! What about that cop friend of yours you found, huh? Why didn't you come back with him. He could've helped us!" Evan was clenching the stingy pain across his chest.

"Raul, I was trapped, you've probably seen some of the things that this town holds. I almost died trying to get out to come here!" Evan tried to explain.

"And where did you go when you got out of there? You came looking for your whore!" reminded Raul, "I'm done with this discussion Evan, you die here!" Raul swung and Evan dodged out of the path, but Raul was quick enough to throw his leg out and trip Evan, sending him on his back to the ground. Evan lay motionless as Raul hovered to the side of him. He prepped the executioner type kill he was going to perform; his arms were over his head holding the ax tightly. "And now you die!"

Bang!


	4. Revelations

Chapter 4: Revelations

Blood splattered on the wall of the hallway. A bullet that had come from the entrance had pierced through Raul's hands, causing him to drop the ax behind his back. Raul was frightened as he took a look at the shooter. As soon as he did, he burst off into a sprint down into the darkness.

Evan still lay motionless. He stared at the blood at the wall, and then finally, he lifted himself up. He turned toward the entrance and looked upon the shooter. He looked at the gun first; it was Max's. His eyes soon rose to the face of the person. He was startled.

"Kyle?" Evan spoke.

"Evan," replied the voice, signifying it was a guy. Indeed it was Kyle, Evan knew from his voice.

"How'd you escape the crash, where'd you go?" asked Evan.

"Well let's see, I was thrown out of the car when the crash happened, you know cause I was lucky like the rest of you guys and had a seat belt. Then I guess I must've blacked out or something, cause I can't really remember how I came to this town. I just woke up at some bowling alley, I think it was called something like Petes-Bowl-O-Rama. Anyways, when I woke up, I stepped out of the building and went looking around and ended up finding this hospital. So, what's the hells up with Raul, bastard almost killed you right there?" asked Kyle putting the gun on safety and then sliding it into the back of his pants.

"I don't know, apparently he's accusing me of Marisa's death," explained Evan as he walked closer to Kyle to talk to him clearer.

"That little broad he had with him is dead?"

"Yeah, I guess, poor Marisa…"

"Poor Marisa? Where the hells my sister!" spoke Kyle in an outburst.

"I don't know she was she wasn't at the crash," told Evan.

"Speaking of sisters, where's your step?"

"_My _sister ran when Raul attacked, she's somewhere in this place. How'd you know she's my step-sister?" questioned Evan as if he felt threatened.

"Sarah's my sister. You tell her things; she's bound to tell me. Simple," explained Kyle walking passed Evan to the ax Raul had left.

"Just do me a favor, don't mention it to Jessie, okay?" asked Evan as he walked to the pipe he had used in the fight and picked it up.

"Why's that?"

"She's been through a lot, and I don't want her to remember her past…"

"All right, I get what your saying, but we can't leave till we find my sister!" spoke Kyle pointing his figure at Evan.

"And we don't leave without mine!"

* * *

Her breaths echoed in the darkness as she continued running. It seemed like she had been running for hours. Finally, her legs gave. She was worn out, and had fallen to the floor. She rested on her hands and knees with her head pointing at the floor.

"Tired, Jessica?" spoke a whisper at the girl's ear.

"Darek?"

Jessie lifted her head up to the empty dark hallway as she had seen before. It was as if her mind was playing games with her. Jessie picked herself up and then turned her flashlight on again; it had begun going on and off, batteries must have been dying. "Great, monsters, voices, and now my flashlight's dying, what's next?" spoke Jessie. A flash of wind passed behind her and she suddenly whipped her body around to see what created it. Her dimmed light showed the empty hallway as it had been before.

Jessie turned around and continued to move down the hallway. She figured she was far away from Raul and Evan now that she didn't have to worry about running. Again, the flashlight went out. She tried to turn it back on, but no light emitted. Truly now, Jessie was alone in the darkness, with no light to support her. She tucked the dead flashlight into her pocket and then walked into a room to her right, a supply closet. It wasn't big, just a small room with a shelf with a bunch of supplies on it. "There's got to be some batteries in here."

She ruffled through the boxes and found many miscellaneous objects and medical supplies, and a janitor uniform, but no batteries. "Ah ha!" spoke Jessie grabbing two D batteries and replacing them with the used ones. The light lit from the flashlight. As soon as it did, a low hum was finally noticed to Jessie in her right pant pocket. She slid her fingers into the pocket and pulled out her radio. She raised the volume up some and a return of the loud screech sound came. Remembering the last time she listened to the screech, she was afraid to exit out of the closet. The overwhelming thumps of her heart echoed in her ears as she reached out for the door handle. The cold handle twisted as Jessie's hand grabbed it. She pushed open the door and the noise began to grow louder.

She stood in the dark hallway and noticed the floor at the end of the hallway looked as if it were moving. Jessie shined the flashlight down and saw that it wasn't the floor that was moving. Hundreds of insect-like creatures were crawling on the floor like cockroaches, but in a huge swarm. "What in the?" spoke Jessie as she lowered the volume of the radio.

They were moving fast, little tick-tacks were made every time their legs touched the ground. Then out of nowhere, they stopped. They were probably twenty feet away from Jesse, and they stood still. Jessie stood, not knowing what to do or what was going to happen. Suddenly, one of the insects made a noise resembling the fluttering of wings. Jessie's eyes enlarged. All the insects expanded wings and lifted off into the air in tremendous speed. Jessie quickly noticed that these things were hostile, as the mouths became noticeable from Jessie's distance and showed that they had razor sharp teeth.

Jessie rushed into the closet, closing the door behind her, isolating her between the bugs. She rested her back against the door to keep it closed in case they tried to come in. She listened as they buzzed passed the door not noticing she was inside. Then as she thought it was safe, a bug began bashing into the door. After time it would cease, but soon more would come back. The bugs seemed relentless. Jessie was frightened and had jumped backwards from the door knocking over the janitor uniform. She looked at what landed on the floor and saw a lighter had fallen out of uniform. Jessie knelt down and picked up the lighter as the pounding of the door continued. Jessie then remembered one of the items she had found while looking for the batteries. She turned to the shelves toward one of the boxes and grabbed a spray can, it was flammable too.

Jessie waited for the pounding to cease. Silence. She knew she had mere seconds before it would continue. She pulled the door open and rapidly ignited the lighter. Several of the bugs were about to fly toward her, but Jessie pushed down on the spray nozzle and a flame similar to that of a flame-thrower was made. Jessie roasted the insects and stepped out of the closet. It wasn't over yet; a dozen of the insects had stayed behind from the original swarm. Jessie created another enormous line of fire, targeting any incoming insects toward her. Jessie accidentally missed one and it flew toward her face. Luckily she pulled her head out of the path of the teeth of the insect. She finished off the rest of the can on the insects. She looked at the burnt insects in relief and began to gather her senses into a control state. "What are these things, what's wrong with this place!" exclaimed Jessie as she chucked the can and the lighter aside. Both were empty. She reached into her left pocket and pulled out her flashlight, and pressed on, on finding another way out.

* * *

"You hear something?" asked Evan as him and Kyle traveled in the black hallways of Brookhaven. A sound of traveling wind seemed to be coming from the end of their hall.

"Yeah, sounds like wings?" replied Kyle trying to see down the hallway. He wished he had a flashlight. "What the fuck…" noticed Kyle looking down the hallway.

"What is it?"

"Don't know, but it's not good, look down the hallway and it seems as if a wall is moving fast toward us," explained Kyle, as the roaring of whatever was making the wing flutter grew closer. Evan's eyes adjusted just enough to see the moving 'black wall'.

"It's getting closer," informed Evan, as the 'black wall' now was about twenty feet away. Now the wing flutter made a buzzing sound.

"No shit sherlock, whatever it is, get ready. Doesn't look too friendly," told Kyle preparing an attack as he gripped the ax in his hands. Evan pulled the pipe from his side to in front, getting ready for whatever may come. Even in the darkness, they could see partial things, even if they moved quickly.

Evan ducked as he saw something the size of a basketball fly toward his face. He swung his pipe sideways, smacking one of the flying figures into the wall. He looked at it as best he could and saw what they were. "Their bugs!"

"Noticed!"

Kyle swung the ax, contacting with a flying insect, and he slammed the insect to the ground to get it off of the blade of the ax. He ducked as a larger group flew fast passed him. "Evan get down, a swarm's coming are way!" warned Kyle as Evan smacked a small group of bugs back. Evan quickly dropped his body to the ground. As soon as he did, a wave of flying insects flew over and passed them. It seemed that they didn't notice the two men were lying on the ground. "Keep your fuckin' head down Evan!" yelled Kyle covering his head seeing that Evan was keeping his head slightly above the floor, "and your pipe!" When Evan covered his head, he forgot about the pipe in his hands, and held it vertically while he protected his head.

A bug ran into the pipe, bumping into a few others. "Shit!" cursed Kyle, "Evan, make a run for it!" The bugs finally saw them, and were now charging at them. The two men stood up and began running. Both swung their weapons side-to-side, to clear a path. They began running as fast as they could with the swarm of bugs flying fast on their tails.

"Ah! One's got me!" Evan screamed as Kyle saw one attached to Evan's back.

"Hold still!" Kyle said, as Evan was moving about to try and pull the insect off of him. Evan finally stopped freaking out, giving Kyle enough time to chop at the creature without risk of hitting Evan. "We got to make it to stairs Evan, it'll becoming up on our right!" spoke Kyle as the two were now a good feet ahead of the swarm. "Turn right!"

Evan followed Kyle as he turned right, into the first door on the right. Both men ran through the door as fast as they could. Evan slammed the door behind him. The bugs tried to barge in, but Evan and Kyle pressed their weight upon the door. After minutes, the bugs ceased and moved on. The two men gasped of relief. "God, I hate this place!" spoke Evan sliding down on the door, falling to the floor. He rested his head on the door and stared at the ceiling like he was hopeless.

"Yeah, but we can leave once we get our sisters," told Kyle crouching in front of Evan to see him eye to eye. Evan pulled his attention away from the ceiling and at Kyle.

"I know, just…"

"Hey! Get your ass together!" ordered Kyle as he smacked Evan's right shoulder. Kyle and Evan stood at the same time. "Now we find our sisters and get the hell out of this place, okay?"

"Yeah."

Their feet traveled up the stairs slow and calm. Each of them was weary. The time they had spent in the town was drawing energy from their bodies. "Okay Kyle, I'm not trying to act like a chicken or anything, but I've got to rest my legs for a minute or two," spoke Evan showing an expression of his weariness.

"Yeah, me too, lets get to the second floor and the first open door we find and if it's clear, will rest up a bit," replied Kyle, he too looked tired.

He cycled the knob clockwise and pushed open the door. As expected, another long stretch of hallway, dense with darkness. Kyle turned to the first door on his right. He tugged the knob, but it seemed to be broken. He moved on to next few doors and after two or three, a door opened. Surprisingly, it was lit. A pocket clip flashlight rested on a shelf of an opened medical cabinet. "Well this'll help us in the dark," responded Evan as he grabbed the light. Kyle stood beside him.

"Hey, you wanted your rest. Lay down, rest for a moment then, I'll keep watch in case you decide to fall asleep on me," suggested Kyle as he hopped onto a stretcher in the room and began restoring energy to his legs.

"Thanks Kyle."

Evan sat on the floor and titled his head against the wall. His eyes drifted astray.

The hallways were lit, but had a gray lighting and fog-like scenery. Evan was walking by himself; Kyle seemed to not be in the building, as it looked as if the place was empty. He walked down the hall and then a nurse with a clipboard passed Evan. Suddenly, the hallway became alive with people: doctors, nurses, and patients.

Evan just walked passed each one, till he reached Room 302. The room listed the participants: Ellen Willams. Evan turned the knob and entered the room, surprising a nurse that was walking out. She was a young, new to the hospital type nurse. Evan walked to the bed and saw a woman laying in great distressed. Sympathy ran across Evan's face. Suddenly, his eyes opened as if he had seen danger. "Wait no, don't!" he called out as the woman took her medicine. Instantly, she began shaking and started to spasm out. "Somebody help!" cried Evan as he yelled out into the hallway. No one replied, they just went about their business. Evan rushed over to the woman, and tried to hold her from all her shaking.

"Stop, stop, just calm down!" he spoke in tears while trying to hold her while she continued to shake, "just hold out till the doctors come." The woman stopped shaking and her body went still. Slow breaths were what she let out and then she stopped. Evan looked at the monitor, and saw the thin line and the never ending beep.

"Mom!" screamed Evan reaching his arms out into the empty air. A nightmare was what it was. Evan pulled himself together as he looked at Kyle. He looked as if he had seen a crazy person.

"You alright man?"

"Yeah…" spoke Evan as he lifted himself off the ground.

"Bullshit…I saw you squirming about in your sleep, what was that about, your Mom?" questioned Kyle as Evan just stared at him.

"Look I don't want to talk about it!" told Evan.

"Hey! Don't get all pissed off at me, I was just saying that it looked to be some bad dream and in the end you scream mom. I was just asking," explained Kyle.

"Sorry, I just…uh...I just don't talk about her."

"What I don't get is how you can dream in this hellhole!" spoke Kyle.

"Neither do I…"

"Hey look, I was just trying to be friendly toward you, one of the few things my sis told me to do before she went missing." Kyle said as Evan took a seat on the floor again, "and well you could easily notice that she had a thing for you and that's mainly why I'm being nice toward ya, cause of her."

"It's nice to hear how she felt bout me."

"So…you gonna tell me that dream of yours?"

Evan laughed quietly to himself. He could see that Kyle was only being nice in reality to get him to confess his dream. It was more the only real kind of bonding experience him and Kyle ever had. Evan just stared at the floor, thinking to himself. "Waiting…"

"Alright, it was about my mom…my mom's death, okay?" explained Evan, "the nurse gave her the wrong pills, pills that she was allergic to, and when I arrived to see her, she…she was dead. If only I had stayed overnight with her, maybe, just maybe, I could've saved her. Besides, why the hell are you interested? I never asked you why you held us up on the trip, or at least why you did it?"

"Because I beat those two guys up? You want to know? They were saying shit and I taught them a lesson."

"But what they say Kyle?"

"Nothing."  
"Don't you dare, I told you something that I never even told your sister, and you won't tell me why you beat those guys up?" reminded Evan standing to his feet.

"Okay, they were checking my sister out in that gas station. It was while you were pumping gas and she went in, and they were checking her out and talking how they should get her to their place. No one does that to her. No one! So I took them outside the back of the place and gave 'em a lesson. And then that's about the time where you came. Good thing we got out of there before those guys had a chance to report me."

"Why didn't Sarah notice them?" asked Evan in awe.

"Cause she's clueless. Come on; let's just get the hell outta this place. I think we've shared enough stories for now."

Evan agreed. This wasn't the time or the place. Evan knelt down to where he had fallen asleep and picked up his pipe. Evan remembered about the flashlight that Kyle and him found. He turned it on and it created a glow around the two men. He walked toward the door and pulled it open. Kyle and Evan exited the room into the dark hallway. The flashlight could only illuminate a few feet in front of them, but now they weren't as blind as before.

They began walking down the hallway, looking in windows of the rooms they passed by. They were looking for Jessie. As they searched they saw no hint that she was around. Still, they pressed forward. Out of nowhere, Kyle stopped, as if he was commanded to. Evan turned around, noticing he was behind him, and was puzzled to see him staring at a door.

"What's the matter?" questioned Evan as Kyle pulled himself out of the daze he was in.

"Nothing…just, this room. Shit I don't know, but it just…it just gives me a vibe, a bad one," told Kyle as he examined the door.

"You wanna check it out? Just to make sure if Jessie's in there or not," Evan requested as Kyle nodded his head. Kyle walked up the door and pushed it open. As he walked in a wailing siren went off.

"What's that?" questioned Kyle.

"Last time this happen, hell broke loose," told Evan still in the hallway looked down it.

As the siren sidetracked Evan, Kyle walked further in, and as he did the door shut behind him. He turned to look at the door and the walls had changed to the rusted bloodied look. "What the hell Evan?" yelled Kyle running back to the door, finding it unable to open. "Evan? Why'd close the door!"

"It isn't me! I can't open it!" told Evan tugging at the knob. Kyle could hear him rattling the knob, knowing that Evan wasn't playing with him. A low growl was heard in the darkness of the room. Kyle turned his body around toward the source of the noise.

"Evan…find Jessie…get out of here, go," told Kyle through the door. A scream was heard and a loud bang of something hitting a wall rang in the air. Evan pounded his fist on the door, but all that came was a silence. As he continued to try, the door pushed at Evan, as if something had hit the door sending Evan across the hall. Evan got up to his feet and listened to what Kyle had told him, and took off. He hoped he was doing the right thing.

"Jessie! Where are you? Jessie!" called out Evan but no one's voice responded, just the siren. Evan stared at the gray walls, not knowing where to go. A rising screech soon echoed in the hallway. "Now what?" Evan stared down the hallway and saw a figure twitching. It entered the light that shined off of a nurse who was walking toward Evan. A twitch of her neck came. The clothes showed no cleavage, she looked like a serious nurse ready for work in a hospital.

A loud gasp came out of the nurse and she threw herself upon Evan, knocking away his pipe. In her hands rested a small scalpel, which was what she used to try to attack Evan with. Luckily, Evan was fending off with all his might toward the deranged nurse. The mouth of the nurse was open and breathing upon Evan's face as he held the force she exerted with the scalpel. Within a short moment, he flipped the nurse off of him and was on top. He took the scalpel and slit its throat. Blood shot out, spraying Evan in the face. He stood up from the dying nurse. He threw the scalpel down and walked over to the pipe and picked it up. He continued his search for Jessie.

* * *

"Baby…" spoke a woman. It was Marisa. She was caressing Raul's shoulders.

"I know."

"You didn't finish what I had asked you," told Marisa as she continued.

"I know. But," replied Raul but Marisa interrupted.

"But apparently, I'm going to have to get things done myself." She dug her nails into Raul's shoulders, making him yelp. She threw him to the ground and cornered him. Raul was frightened. The woman that he loved was now endangering him.

"Remember what you had told me, about you, all those years ago," she said softly, "how the fire killed both of your parents and how you miraculously survived, nothing, but a burnt arm. How bout I bring you back some of those memories!"

Fire circled around Raul. Tears began to fall from his eyes; he was scared of the fire. "Remember Raul, I know what frightens you!" she threatened as the fire formed like a cell around him, "And now we finish this!" Out the fire went, freeing Raul.

* * *

Evan checked every room he passed, wandering about, wondering where Jessie could be. Still the thought ran through his head. Kyle, was it right to do as he had said? Is he all right? Evan had a strong feeling something horrible was going on there, but he was not going to betray what Kyle had said, besides, whatever had to have knocked him away from the door, wasn't going to be allowing Evan in anytime soon. So Evan continued looking for Jessie. Even though, as much as it seemed she was nowhere to be found, he gave up no hope.

He entered and exited room after room, calling her name, but only silence was his answer. Evan felt that she would never be found, as he looked into another empty room. Not even monsters were around, as well as the siren had silenced. It was as if the place had suddenly gone empty. As Evan was about to leave the room, he heard a faint sound. It sounded like static. He walked toward where the sound was. He was in an office, and walked slowly toward the location, a desk, probably that of a doctor's. Evan examined the desk, still not seeing where the sound's creation was coming from. He checked the drawers and still found nothing. He then looked under the desk and saw the source. A radio. He picked it up and scanned it. He had a feeling that it was Jessie's, meaning she to have been around the area, but had seemed to needed to leave in a hurry, now noticing all the loose fallen objects across the floor. He quickly ran back out into hallway and looked at all the rooms he had not searched yet. He still had not searched many doors. He was frustrated, as it seemed he was getting closer to finding her, he ended up still being stumped. "Jessie!" screamed Evan in the air, hoping she'd hear.

* * *

"Jessie!" echoed a voice. The young girl was holding her hand over mouth, trying to not make any noise. She seemed to be hiding from something, or someone. In her hands, a flashlight rested, it was off to not attract any attention.

"Jessie…come out darling? I'm not going to hurt you. Jessie, I just want to talk, Jessie?" cried a calm voice in the room the girl hid in. The girl stayed quiet she could feel the person drawing closer and closer and finally…

* * *

There was one door left. Just one. Evan's heart was beating rapidly as he twisted the knob. It opened, and Evan walked in. The room was labeled as the hospital's day room, a very large room, similar to a lounge. The room looked to have been abandoned for quite some time, furniture looked to have been thrown about as if a storm had come through and gave it a makeover. He entered the main area of the room and was surprised to see who was standing in the middle of the room.

"Hello Evan," spoke Marisa turning toward Evan. It was only them two, no one else.

"I thought you were dead?" replied Evan, slightly confused.

"I am." She answered quietly, "and it's all because of you."

"I couldn't have saved you, Marisa!" explained Evan seeing that this was what Raul was telling him about.

"Silence! I don't have to listen to your lies!" told Marisa clenching her fists. She seemed like she was going to strike toward Evan. He immediately tightened his grip on the pipe. Then out of the shadows, Raul walked into the room.

"Marisa, stop this! Your wrong, Evan could do nothing to save you. It was no one's fault!" he tried to explain. This only angered her.

"You! Your fault it was!" Marisa responded with hate in her eyes, "you must pay!"

The circle of fire formed around Raul once again. Fear overtook him, he knew Marisa was not going to relinquish the flames this time. Evan watched Raul staggered about, trying to see if there was anyway to escape. There was none. The flames were too high and too thick to try to run through or jump over. Sympathy traveled into Evan. He realized that the fight that had taken place earlier was not Raul's doing, but Marisa's. Evan ran toward Marisa and swung hard at her with the pipe. She fell to the ground, holding her stomach where Evan had struck. Meanwhile, Raul was still fighting against the flames. Marisa stood up from the ground, facing Evan with a glare. Flames began flying upon Evan. He dodged each, but she was relentless. On going waves of flames came back toward him. As Evan dodged the flames, Raul watched. He could tell there was going to be no victory for Evan, not without a certain item.

"Evan, take this!" spoke Raul throwing a small box to Evan. Evan looked at the air and jumped to catch the item, nearly being lit up like a match. Evan hit the ground hard. He held the box in his right hand and the pipe in the other. "Open it, and put it on her somehow!" directed Raul as the flames slowly closed in on him. Evan opened the box and was in awe, he looked at Raul, and he nodded at him. Evan took the object within the box and began to depart toward Marisa. Flame after flame flew at Evan, missing him because of the weaving through each of the paths he displayed.

He was a few feet from Marisa. Finally she hit him with a flame, but not before Evan tackled her, slipping the item from the box on Marisa. Evan flew in the air and landed on the ground rolling, as a way to extinguish the flame. Marisa lay on the ground staring at item. It rested on her left hand's ring finger. A wedding ring it was. Marisa was speechless.

She stood up and saw the flames catching fire upon Raul. As they ignited his clothing, Marisa kissed him, joining him in the fire. Evan finally extinguished the flame, noticing that as the flame on him had gone away, the circle of fire around Raul had doused. Evan stood up and walked over to the area. He looked at the remains. Raul lay, burnt to a crisp, but Evan knew because of him, he lived. "Goodbye and thank you, Raul."

"Help! Somebody!" rang a voice in the air. It was Jessie's. Evan ran to the location of the voice, a closet. He pulled open the door and saw Jessie blindfolded and stuffed quite uncomfortably in the closet. He removed the cloth over her eyes, revealing her eyes. "Evan!" she gasped as she embraced him, "you came for me…"

"Of course I would! What kind of brother would you think I was if I didn't?" Evan replied as Jessie smiled. Evan threw his arm around Jessie and walked out of the closet to the main area of the day room. Jessie noticed Raul's body and tears leaped from her eyes. "Hey don't cry Jessie, Raul saved me," explained Evan, comforting her tears, "he died saving me."


	5. Signs and Sins

Chapter 5: Signs and Sins

The pounding of the door and the siren had stopped. Evan had left him, and Kyle knew he would have to face the menace alone. Kyle looked to have had the wind knocked out of him as he held his stomach tightly. He gathered himself and picked up his ax. Kyle stood waiting for the strike of his enemy. It was a very abnormal creature. Huge in size, height ranged from seven to eight feet tall and about three feet in diameter. The creature looked almost human, except for two distinct differences. The face looked compressed, and bits of skin were peeled off of the creature. The other major difference was the massive bulk right arm it carried. It could easily crush a man.

Kyle stood motionless as the creature's heavy foot heaved into the air and stomped as it collided with the ground. Its massive arm seemed to stay right by its side of the enormous being, not creating a weight problem for it. Kyle backed away as the creature cornered him; intimidation was conquering over his mind. Kyle waited for the creature to launch an attack. It raised its arm back and pushed forward toward Kyle. He dove forward, under the arm and through the creature's legs. He now faced the backside of the creature. Immediately, he began to lay heavy attacks across the creature's back. The creature didn't even noticed; not even a speck of pain was shown. Slowly the torso of the body turned, facing Kyle. Its normal arm grabbed the ax and threw it at the wall, sticking it to it. Kyle was defenseless; he had no weapons to fight the creature with.

But then he remembered what he had obtained upon first entering the hospital. He reached behind his back and pulled the pistol he used to injure Raul with. He aimed and fired half of the clip at the creature. As Kyle walked backward from the creature and fired, it just continued moving forward. Kyle figured there was no way of stopping the creature with what he had.

It threw its large arm toward Kyle, but missed as he ducked and rolled past the creature. The creature's arm was stuck in the wall. Kyle knew he had a split second before the creature would rip its arm out of the wall. He ran toward his ax and yanked hard, ripping it out of the wall. Kyle then charged at the creature. Before it could pull its arm out of the wall, Kyle finally was able to acquire some injury toward the creature. He stuck the ax into the creature's right shoulder and backed away. The monster screamed in pain, tearing the wall its strong arm was stuck in apart. It pulled the ax out and dropped it. It ceased its screaming and stood as if it were staring at Kyle.

Before it took another step, the siren return. The creature lost focus toward Kyle and walked toward the back of the room, and was then dissolved by the wall. "What…the hell," spoke Kyle breathless. He couldn't process how or what had just happened. One moment he was fighting close to the brim of his death, and then the next he was safe from the creature.

* * *

The siren was going off. Evan looked all around him, making sure that nothing was coming near them. As Evan saw the close was clear, the siren died. "What was that, Evan!" asked Jessie; she seemed not to have experienced the siren.

"Have you not heard that before?" questioned Evan looking confused toward his sister.

"No. Never…"

"When that thing has gone off, the last time it happened, I got separated from Kyle, and the time before that, monsters broke loose and attacked me and Max," explained Evan to Jessie. Her eyes grew large from what Evan had told her.

"Kyle! Where is he?"

"I don't know, I'm not even sure if he's alive Jessie," frowned Evan, "when we got separated, something knocked me away, something big. I don't know what it was, and I'd like to not find out, all I can do is hope Kyle made it out okay."

"So what do we do now?" she asked, staring down the black hallway.

"Were going to find Sarah, hopefully we'll find Kyle too, but in the meantime were going after for Sarah."

* * *

Kyle stepped out of the room and into the hallway. The bloody wall like appearance had returned to the normal gray wall state. His hand held the ax in the middle of the handle; the battle had taken a lot out of him. He looked left to right, side-to-side. Evan was no where around. Kyle wondered if something bad might have happened to him, during the time he was trapped. Kyle gathered his senses and began to walk toward the stairwell. As he was coming toward the stairwell, he came across a weird smell that surprised him. It smelt as if something had been burning. Kyle followed the smell and ended up in a large room; the Day Room.

Kyle looked around and saw a burnt ring and a corpse lying in the middle of it. "What the hell?" Kyle spoke walking over to the site. He walked upon the remains, examined it, and soon figured out it was Raul's. "Could Evan have been here?" wondered Kyle as he touched the remains. As he fumbled with objects that stood out to him, such as the ring, Kyle accidentally hit Raul's right hand. Kyle stopped with what he was doing as he saw what lay in the hand. A crumbled piece of paper that seemed to not have been touched by the flames that had seized Raul. Kyle pulled the paper out of Raul's hand, and it appeared to have writing on it. He flattened the paper out and read what was written. It wasn't what had been written that had Kyle's heart pause. It was the way in which the word was written. Rooftop was the word, but Kyle easily noticed that Raul did not write this, but Sarah.

"Rooftop?" mumbled Kyle reading the note, speechless. He could not believe his eyes. A single piece of paper had ceased all thoughts that Sarah was never going to be found. Kyle knew that this was what would keep him going. "So now I've just got to reach the rooftop."

Kyle folded the paper so that it would fit in his pant pocket and he stuffed it in. Kyle rose from the ground and stood surely. He had an adrenaline rush and needed to waste by heading toward the rooftop. He burst into a sprint and ran out the door, and into the hallway.

* * *

The whirring of the siren went off again. "Evan, it's back!" cried Jessie as she shined her flashlight left to right, she was frightened from what Evan had told her about the sound. Evan shifted side-to-side shining the light of the pocket clip flashlight, illuminating the hallway on his side.

"Jessie stay close to me!" told Evan as Jessie grabbed hold of his hand. Evan prepared the pipe, waiting for any speck of danger. Evan's eyes looked in all directions as the siren continued to blare. "Jessie!" Evan screamed as Jessie felt him sliding out of her grasp.

"Evan!"

Evan looked as if the floor was sucking him in like quicksand. Jessie grabbed hold of Evan's left hand, while he tried to keep pipe in his other hand above his head. Jessie grunted and squealed as she used all of her strength to try and pull Evan from the floor. "Jessie…!" called out Evan as his head went under the floor. Still, his hand held the pipe, which was still above the floor. Jessie quickly reverted her strength upon the pipe as Evan's lone hand showed effort to hang on. As she tugged and tugged, Evan's hand slipped away, allowing the rest of his body to be swallowed by the floor.

"Evan!" cried Jessie as the quicksand-like floor faded. Her head hung over the site of where Evan had been sunk in. Tears fell from her eyes, expressing her failure to save Evan. "Come back…you told me you wouldn't leave me ever again," spoke Jessie talking to the floor, mainly herself though, "if you were able to find me, then I'll be able to find you." Jessie stood up from the floor with Evan's pipe in her right hand and her flashlight in the other.

* * *

Kyle had entered the hallway and the siren had begun blaring, and he understood why. The same huge monster he had faced before, stood at the end of the hallway, where the stairwell was. The monster began to walk toward Kyle, dragging its arm across the wall. The arm tore through it like it was toilet paper. Kyle was trying to figure some way to get by the creature. There was none.

The creature was creeping in closer and Kyle had to make a run for it. He charged at the creature. The creature's arm burst out the wall, making the ceiling unstable. Its arm flew over Kyle's body as he slid under it, through the creature's legs. Kyle got up from the ground and took off as fast as he could toward the door. He turned his head to look back at the creature, and it was gone. Kyle turned his head back and then fell backwards. He needed to stop. The ceiling was coming down. "Shit, shit, shit…" mumbled Kyle as he stumbled into a run, trying to escape from being crushed. He ran straight toward the room in front of him and barged through the door, slamming it shut behind him.

He fell to the floor in relief, breathing hard and rapidly. Apparently the creature did not want Kyle to go to the roof. But he knew he had to. Kyle lifted his body off the ground and scanned the room. It was a patient room. Kyle walked over to one of the beds and lay down. He needed a rest, too much in such a short time had drew out so much energy out of him. He lay down on the bed and his eyes drifted asleep.

"What the fucks this!" yelled an old man throwing a plate of the food against a door. A young girl stood with a sad face looking at the old man. The room had switched from the patient room to a kitchen. Kyle was having a dream of a memory. "Get your ass back over there, and cook me something eatable bitch!" grouched the man.

"Leave her alone dad…"

"Oh what you going to do about it Kyle? Huh? Gonna teach me a lesson?" questioned the man as a younger Kyle entered the room. His age looked to be between fifteen and sixteen. Kyle just glared at him; it wasn't the first time he had stood up to his father before.

"Alright, wanna be big shot and stand up for sister again, then be at it," spoke his father standing from the table. Kyle walked to the door and into the other room, a living room. He waited for his father to come. It seemed as if this was a routine.

Kyle's father's arm pulled back and launched toward Kyle. His fist contacted with Kyle's right eye, sending Kyle to the ground. Kyle just stood up and waited for the next. Punch after punch, Kyle took in. "Leave him alone dad!" screamed the young Sarah holding her hands to her chest. Her eyes had shed many tears from watching the beating. She fell to the ground helpless in tears; she couldn't bear watching her brother take in their father's beatings, especially when the beating was meant for her.

"You just sit and shut your mouth bitch! Your turn's next!" replied their father glaring at Sarah. Kyle's eyes glared at his father, what he had said triggered a nerve. Kyle stood bloodied and beaten but as his father took another swing, Kyle blocked with his left forearm and swung hard with his right. Kyle's fist knocked his father to the floor, and Kyle jumped on top of him, and began wailing punches upon his father.

"Kyle, no!"

Kyle's body rose from the bed in a panic. His hands held his face; the memory was too much for him. Kyle wiped his hands off his face and hopped off the bed. He walked over to the door and opened it. He had forgotten that the hallway was blocked off, encasing him inside the room. "There's gotta be some way out of here," spoke Kyle shutting the door and turning to see his surroundings. Two beds, some medical equipment was inside, a guest chair, and a table in the corner.

Kyle walked forward and toward the bed, he had forgotten to grab his weapon. When he grabbed it and an object attracted his eyes. It lay upon the table. Kyle picked the object up; it was nothing but an ordinary post-card. It read: _Hey Sam, enjoying your stay. Few more weeks and then you can leave right? Can't wait to see ya…_

The rest of the words had decayed, except for two. _Look up_**. **"Look up?" questioned Kyle. He wondered why out of all the words that had decayed, that those two didn't. Then just as he was about to place the card down, an urge made his neck lift his head up. He was shocked. The ceiling had a hole, a hole that would lead to the third floor. Kyle placed the card down and searched for a good footing on the bed and the table. He got a hold of one and immediately he lifted himself up to the next floor.

The third floor was not a shocker to Kyle; it too was pitch black. He had no flashlight to illuminate with; he could only trust his eyes to adjust to the view. Once they dilated, he could see movement down the hall, but couldn't make out what it was. Kyle hoped it was the same creature he'd been facing. The size of it looked to be very tall.

Kyle readied his ax and the creature sprung out of the deep darkness. Kyle felt little relief when he took notice of the creature, learning it was the same creature. Still, he was frightened. The creature stood on two legs, they similar to long nails, but for legs. The left arm of the creature resembled to the huge arm on the monster Kyle had been facing, but there was no hand, it looked to have been sanded off. The other arm was just as large, but the hand was replaced with a curved hammerhead like blade. The torso of the creature was odd. The lower half and the top half were the same size, but the middle part looked to have been twisted, giving it a feminine look. What was interesting about the creature, was the head. It was replaced with a bolt like screw.

The creature was now a few feet away from Kyle. He held the ax, waiting for the creature's strike. The creature was close enough and sliced its blade arm toward Kyle's head. He ducked, barely missing the attack. The creature's blade arm was now stuck in the wall, because of missing its target. Kyle moved closer to try and hurt the creature however he could. As he raised the ax to chop at the elbow part of the blade arm, the creature's other arm came out of the darkness and pummeled Kyle backwards. The creature's blade arm was finally released from the wall and struck down upon Kyle. He gasped as he pulled himself further backward, causing the creature to miss again.

The arm was stuck as first, and Kyle wasn't hesitating. He grabbed the ax and prepared to chop away at the arm. Remembering what the creature had done the last time, he moved out of harms way when the creature threw out its other arm at him. Before it could rip out its arm, Kyle struck down his ax upon the blade arm. The strike had severed the creature's blade arm from the rest of its body. As the creature squirmed left to right in pain, Kyle swung the ax at the mid-section of the creature. The top half fell backwards as the bottom stood in place. As the creature lay in pieces, Kyle walked over to the creature, and swung hard at the creature's neck, beheading it. Kyle stood still and stared at the creature. He looked at the pieces of the body as if they had reminded him of something, something of his past. He then left the scene and toward the stairs, ready to face his sister on the roof.

* * *

His face kissed the floor. He lay on the floor motionless, no clue where he was at. Evan lifted his head and raised his flashlight, shining it upon his surroundings. He looked to be in the basement of the building. "Jessie…" grumbled Evan pulling himself up to his feet. He felt like he had fallen off a building. "Jessie!" called out Evan in the dark basement.

"Fear not my son, mother's here…" spoke a female voice in the darkness.

"Who's there!" questioned Evan whipping the flashlight about searching for the source of the voice. He stopped; he could find no sign of a person around.

"Your mother, my son…" spoke the voice again

"Impossible! My mother's dead!" replied Evan to the darkness.

"Yes. Too long have you gone without being punished, my son, too long," replied the voice, "now you face your sins!"

Within a blink of an eye, the basement transformed into the decaying blood wall look. Evan looked all around him. Fear was taking over his mind. As his eyes traveled, blood began poor out of a five-foot wide hole in the floor. "What in the world…" spoke Evan staring at the blood. Quickly the blood had filled the entire room to Evan's shins. Evan could feel that something was going to come after him. He scanned room with his eyes and found a wooden table. He needed a weapon.

He ran over to the table and flipped it over. Instantly, he broke off one of the legs of the table. It was a 2x4 with nails on one end of it that had kept itself attached to the table. Evan was now in knee-high deep water. Evan watched the water. Soon enough his eyes noticed ripples. The ripples that were moving toward Evan. The ripples were upon him and out popped a creature. It looked human at the face; long drenched black hair covered its head, a pair of eyes that were yellow, a nose, and a mouth. Blood ran out of the creature's mouth like a waterfall. The torso itself looked feminine, but the hands of the creature made Evan fear it. It had three fingers, which had been replaced with knives that dripped blood off the tips. Evan gazed at the bottom part of the creature. It seemed it had no legs, as there was an arch in the creature's back, as if a tail was supporting it.

Evan stood in fear. He watched as the blades trickled the air. Suddenly, the right claw swiped at an extraordinary speed. The claw missed Evan barely, but quickly it returned with another swipe. The claws grazed Evan's left shoulder, mixing his blood into the pool of blood the two had stood in. Evan moved away as fast as he could, but beneath the pool of blood, Evan's legs flew from under him, sending him underneath the liquid. Evan burst his head out the blood, gasping for oxygen. His eyes wandered side-to-side, looking for the creature's attack. It was nowhere to be found. Evan stood up and looked at the pool of blood. Movements in the blood attracted Evan's attention, but still, the creature was nowhere. It seemed to have disappeared. Evan took his attention away from the blood to check on his arm. Three scratches were imprinted in blood upon his arm. He turned back toward the room and there the creature exploded out of the blood, and launched upon Evan.

In reaction, Evan swung the 2x4 at the creature, driving the nails on it into the creature's neck. As more blood poured out of the creature, a separation came between Evan and the 2x4. The creature's left claw slashed at the 2x4, cutting it in half. The nail part stayed in the creature's neck as Evan's half caused him to walk backwards. The creature wheezed as it slithered toward Evan as he continued backing up. Out the creature sprung at Evan, toppling him underneath the blood again. This time Evan didn't lose track where the creature went when he went under. When the creature attacked, Evan plunged the broken 2x4 piece he had into the chest of the creature. The claws seemed to lose function, but it was still alive.

Evan rose from the blood, holding the end of the broken 2x4 sticking out of the creature. It seemed limp, and not very heavy. Evan grabbed the 2x4 that was stuck in the neck of the creature and ripped it across the neck. A thin line emerged spilling blood. So much blood. Finally though, it seemed the creature was finished. The head of the creature tilted backward and detached from the rest of the body.

He then noticed a whirlpool forming in the same area that the blood began to pour in from. Evan stood still, looking for an object to grab to withstand the suction of the blood. He grabbed hold of pipes on the walls and watched as the creature vanished in the blood, and the blood was swallowed by the hole it had once came from. Once it was over, Evan let go of the pipes and looked down at the hole. It seemed to go down for miles. He saw there was no recognition the blood had ever been in neither the room nor the creature. As he stared down the hole, Evan felt as if something was breathing down his neck. As he was about to turn to see what the thing was, a force pushed him into the hole. Evan's screams echoed as he fell endlessly.

* * *

Kyle twisted the handle and walked out to the outside. It was a change of scenario as air hit his face without constriction as it did inside the walls of the hospital. The gray fog covered the range of his sight but he noticed an outline of a dark figure, seeming to have a feminine appearance. Kyle walked toward the figure and a clearer appearance revealed. The person was indeed female, though its head faced forward. The hair was the exact same color as Sarah's, blonde, and was in a medium-long ponytail. "Sarah?" Kyle whispered touching the woman's shoulder.

The body turned around facing Kyle. He stood in disbelief, he could not believe who it was. "Hello dear, Sarah is out, but mother will take care of you," replied the woman. Indeed it was Kyle's mother. She looked just as he had last remembered her, which was before Sarah and he left for the trip.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" questioned Kyle as his mother stared at him concernedly.

"Kyle, forgive yourself and you will find Sarah," answered his mother gracing Kyle's cheek. She smiled as she looked up at him and then looked away, "forgive yourself Kyle…only then can you find Sarah…"

"What do you mean?" asked Kyle; he could not understand what his mother's words meant.

"Take this," she responded handing Kyle a knife, painted with dried blood on the blade, "it will help you, now turn around my dear, your forgiveness is here…"

Kyle took hold of the knife and turned around. The same creature he had faced twice before had come again. He looked back to see his mother, but she was gone, only fog remained in her place. Kyle returned back, his full attention toward the creature. He slipped the knife on his belt, keeping it somewhere he would know where's at. He then gripped the ax and awaited the creature to move. The foot of the creature raised in the air and then stomped as it contacted the ground. The weight made the roof feel like an earthquake beneath Kyle's feet.

The creature heightened its arm and came down upon Kyle. He rolled backward as the strong arm of the creature created a dent of the roof. Again as before, when the arm hit it was stuck in the ground. Kyle whipped up to his feet and swung as hard as he could. The ax went as far as the blade was. The creature muffled a scream as it ripped out the strong arm. A hole in the roof was formed as pieces of it flew high in the air. Kyle backed away, avoided the chaotic outburst of the creature.

The creature gazed upon Kyle as it caused him to march backwards. Now it was right on top of Kyle, he could stare dead in the face of the monster. The left arm grabbed Kyle and held him in the air, his legs dangled several feet off the ground. Kyle grunted as the monster wheezed, oozing the ax out of the strong arm of the creature. Kyle gasped for air, but the creature disallowed any from coming to his lungs. Suffocation. Kyle could feel the blood in his head tightening. Kyle's eyes began rolling to the back of his head. Before he would completely lose conscience, Kyle remembered the knife. He pulled the knife from his belt with what energy he had left and stuck the knife deep into the creature's neck. Instantly the monster let go of Kyle and fell to its knees. Kyle grasped his throat, regaining air to his lungs. He watched the creature squealed as it struggled about, squirting black blood out of the neck.

Kyle watched the monster make one final movement and then suddenly fall to its back. Kyle stood to his feet and walked over to the body of the creature and he examined it. For some reason, it gave a distinct resemblance of someone Kyle had once known. Then he realized the knife, the appearance was similar to a knife he had seen before, he had used before.

Finally he remembered. It was the knife he had used to murder his father with. Kyle remembered the event as if it were just happening. After he struck back at his father, his father grabbed hold of Kyle's neck and began suffocating him. Kyle looked for a way to escape the assault, resisting the strength his father gave off. As a last desperation, Kyle grabbed the knife and jabbed it deep into his father's neck. Since then he had not ever forgave himself for what he did, the pain he had caused to his mother.

"It wasn't my fault," spoke Kyle looking down at the creature, "you should never have laid a finger on Sarah, but I should've never have taken your life, I'm sorry dad…"

Tears fell from Kyle's eyes as when he blinked for a minute, the creature was switched with Kyle's father, lying in blood from the neck wound Kyle had given him. He looked down at his father and saw a note in his right pocket. Kyle wiped his tears away and strained out his arm for the note. Once he got a hold of it, he read what seemed to be a shock to him. _"Dear Kyle, forgive me for the way I treated my two beautiful children. I should have done much better by raising you. I was confused…" _the letter suddenly had changed, as if someone had added newly written words on the paper, _"you did right in the way you reacted. I never should have hit either of you, I'm sorry, please forgive me, as I have for you…"_

Kyle stood up and clenched the note. All he had once felt toward his father had now been erased. He walked over to the ax he carried with him and picked it up away from the body of his father. As he stepped away from the body and towards the stairwell door, he then remembered why he had gone so far to reach for this area. He was looking for Sarah. He turned back around to check to see if he had missed anything, but the body of his father and the blade had vanished. On the floor read a message in black blood: **SOUTH SILENT HILL FIRE STATION.** Kyle stepped backwards, confused on where the body of his father had gone, and fell into the hole.

* * *

"Where can Evan be?" questioned Jessie looking in several rooms on the first floor. As she stepped out she stumbled over something hard and fell to her knees. She let out a small scream and looked over to see what she had fallen over. It was Kyle. He lifted up his head grunting. "Kyle!" spoke out Jessie as he picked himself up and helped her. "Where've you been?"

"Here. Jessie, where's Evan?" responded Kyle, rubbing his forehead.

"He's…he's missing. I don't know what happened. One moment he was right behind me the next he's gone! I hope he's alright!" exclaimed Jessie; she looked to be in great distressed.

"Don't worry Jessie, your brother can handle himself. I promise we'll find him, but we need to leave this place! I doubt your brother is here…"

"Your probably right."

"So how about you say we get the hell outta here?" proposed Kyle as he led Jessie out of through the hallway to the entrance. The doors of the entrance flew open, and out both Kyle and Jessie left.


	6. A Hellish Nightmare

Chapter 6: A Hellish Nightmare

Evan's eyes opened and stared at the flooring. He looked to be lying in a hallway, but not anything like the hospitals. The flooring was steel and had a cage like appearance. The walls were solid steel, but had some dried blood streaks surrounding the lines separating pieces of the wall. Evan glanced at his position. He lay face first on the steel flooring in the tight corridor, giving a claustrophobic feel. As Evan moved his right hand he felt an object that was small but was not his flashlight, for that shined in front of his face. Evan brought the object to his eyes and saw that it was a small pocketknife, the blade was only three inches long. Evan pocketed the flashlight on his belt, and placed the knife in his right pocket as he stood up.

Evan checked the corridor and saw that a large spinning fan blocked the way behind him. The way in front was endless as Evan shined his light down it and still could not see the end. He decided to press on down the corridor and eventually after walking for minutes, he reached a new location. The room was huge, and down to the end of it, an enormous fan sealed in a cage spun. Beneath Evan's feat, a yellow glow shined. Evan, not wanting to waste the battery, shut off his flashlight.

He examined the area, and suddenly an overwhelming exhaust of energy occurred in Evan's body, causing him to drop to his knees. He felt powerless. He couldn't even lift a finger. He opened and closed his eyes slowly. He watched as a wall of the room swung open and a man in a white medical uniform appeared. As the man crept closer, Evan's eyes grew heavy and blacked out his sight.

"Hello Evan, having a good day?" spoke a man in doctor's uniform. He was sitting alone at his desk doing paperwork.

"Yeah, I suppose. Hey Dr. Barnes, um I'd like to ask you something, its kinda personal," responded Evan. He looked like he was a little younger than he looked like at the present which meant that this must have been a dream from Evan's mind while he was out of consciousness.

"Sure Evan, whatever it is, I'll try to respond to it in the best way I can," replied the doctor stopping his paperwork. Evan's face grew solemn, Dr. Barnes could tell that whatever Evan was going to ask him, it was serious. "Come on Evan, just ask."

"You think my mother will recover?"

"Ah Evan," sighed Dr. Barnes, he hated when he had to tell his patients relatives the condition that they stand in, "the truth of the matter is that the blood clot in your mother's lung is causing her great distress and there's not much I can do for her. I don't really believe that your mother will Evan, I'm sorry."

Tears swelled in Evan's eyes. The thought that he would not see his mother alive much longer was unbearable to him.

"So she's basically a corpse now?"

"Evan…ah, don't put me in this position, we've given her the proper medication that she needs, its just the blood clot expands," paused Dr. Barnes, "and I can't increase the supply of warfarin, it'll cause your mother's blood to thin out too fast, causing vast bleeding."

"Then what can we do?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Dr. Barnes, just give her an up dose, if you say she's already going to go, then just give her an increase," told Evan staring the doctor in the eyes.

"Evan, I can't, I have to do what's best for my patient."

"And I have to do what's best for my mother, and I believe that an increase is what she needs!"

Evan woke staring at a bright light. He was strapped to a stretcher, confined from moving. "Where the hell am I!" screamed Evan as he struggled with the bindings. His shoulders shook the stretcher, but did not free him from the belts that had held him.

"Evan," whispered a familiar voice. It was Dr. Barnes.

"Dr. Barnes, how'd? What-what the hell are you doing here?" spoke Evan shifting his strength to his forearms trying to rip the belts off.

"Evan, you should have never taken them, you killed her…"

"What?" questioned Evan not knowing what the doctor was rambling about.

"You asked for the medicine, and I refused. But still you took them, without me knowing. But you gave her too much of it though Evan, I told you too much warfarin would bleed her dry, but you didn't listen, and so you you killed her. I covered up for you and so did a friend of mine that was a nurse. You ended up creating a false memory of your mother being killed by an allergic reaction. Evan, it's your fault that I went to prison, your fault for you mother's death, you were the cause of everything!" explained Dr. Barnes holding a scalpel in his hands. His grip threatened Evan.

"What are you going to do to me?" questioned Evan watching the movements of the scalpel.

"I'm going to perform surgery."

His words chilled the back of Evan's spine. The doctor's feet tapped as he came closer to Evan. Evan moved around, trying to get out of the belts, but they were too tight. Evan stopped all motion as the Dr. Barnes raised the scalpel. "Please don't do this, don't do this! AH!" screamed Evan as the doctor stabbed the scalpel into Evan's arm.

"Oops, I missed."

As Evan squealed in pain from the wound, the doctor slowly cut a thin line into Evan's pant leg, the thigh. Dr. Barnes ripped the cut pant leg, making the 'surgery section' wider, more roomy for him to proceed with out being constricted. Evan yelled till he became hoarse as the blade pierced his flesh, creating a six-inch cut. As the 'surgery' continued Evan remembered the knife he placed in his pocket, he wondered if it was still there.

Evan reached out for his pocket, barely slipping his fingers in enough to wrap two around the handle of the knife. He pulled it out, under Dr. Barnes attention, as he was too busy working on Evan's leg. Evan grunted from the pain, but ignored it as his possibility of escape had come. Snap. He was free on his right arm from the belt. The doctor still didn't notice.

Evan sliced away and the belt constricting his chest and once he freed himself from that, Dr. Barnes heard and saw what Evan was trying to do. He rushed over to stop Evan, but Evan quickly plunged the knife into the doctor's throat. Dr. Barnes fell to the ground and Evan immediately begun loosing the belts off his body. He was free, but seriously wounded. His left thigh, the leg the doctor had been working on, was not allowing Evan to walk. Evan grabbed the doctor's scalpel, which was covered in blood and tissue, and began gutting the doctor. He wanted revenge.

Evan stood up, staring down at Dr. Barnes. The doctor was dead and Evan was satisfied. No longer did he have to worry about the man causing Evan to remember any memories of his past. Though, Evan now remembered that it truly was his fault in killing his mother. If he had not taken the dosage from the doctor, he would not have bled out his mother. Dr. Barnes was right; it was Evan's fault for his mother's death.

* * *

"Where are we?" spoke Jessie in the fog looking at Kyle who was puzzled on where to go.

"I don't know, does it look like I have a map!" replied Kyle looking up toward the sky, but only found the fog to block it.

"Here, take this, I found this when I was looking for Evan," told Jessie handing Kyle a map of Silent Hill. Kyle unraveled the map and laid it out flat on the street. He stared at it and began to realize where they were.

"Alright we took a right and then a we went down this road after we left the hospital," he said point at the map to Jessie. They had gone down Rendell St. and were now on Munson St. "Okay, we have go straight down this street till we reach…Katz Street. Then we go down Katz Street till we hit Lindsay Street and take a left and down it till we reach the end, and that's where the fire station will be."

"Fire station? Why are we going there?" questioned Jessie. Obviously, Kyle had not told her about what had happened on the rooftop or of the message.

"Just call it a hunch, who knows, Evan could be there."

Kyle picked up the map and then folded it so that it could fit in his pack pocket. They walked down Munson Street and then made a right down Katz Street. They pressed through the fog, watching passing scenery be revealed as they traveled down the Street.

As they reached about halfway down the street a figure appeared. It had a human form to it and seemed to be limping. The figure came closer, and assured Kyle and Jessie that it wasn't a creature, and it was indeed human. "Who's that? Evan?" questioned Jessie as Kyle concentrated his eyes to see who the person was. As the person came closer, it was revealed that it wasn't Evan. No, it was Jake.

"Jake!" yelled Jessie running to see if he was all right. He was holding his side, which appeared to be wounded. "Jake…oh my God, what happened?" asked Jessie concernedly helping Jake move.

"I don't know," gasped Jake, he was in pain, "one moment I was smoking a cigarette, the next I was getting AH-!"

"Jake?" spoke Kyle as he walked over to check on him. Jake was clenching back and forth, and his body looked to be moving internally. "Man are you okay?" Jake pushed away Jessie; he began throwing up blood. It flowed out his mouth like a river. "What the fuck…" mumbled Kyle covering his mouth, watching Jake puke blood. His screams echoed the air.

"Kyle what's wrong with him!"

"Do I look like a doctor to you!" replied Kyle disgusted.

"HELP!" groaned Jake. He tried to stop from throwing up, but it just continued. He then stopped for a second and an audible crunch sound came from the stomach of Jake. Something was inside him.

"What the…" spoke Kyle backing away from Jake.

"Jessie…help me…" grumbled Jake laying on the street in pain. He stopped throwing up, but he now began to shake. Crunch after crunch and finally eruption. A monster exploded out of Jake's stomach. The monster was not particularly large, at first. It lay on the street and looked as if it was growing. The monster stopped growing, and an enormous monster it was now. Probably three times the size of an average man. It's mouth had hundreds of razor sharp teeth. Also large wings hung on its back, allowing the creature the ability of flight.

"Oh my God…" spoke Kyle as the monster's mouth expanded, showing it's sharp teeth. A sound or a force was sent out, knocking Kyle and Jessie off their feet. The monster's wings then flapped and it ascended in the air and fell back down, hovering over Kyle. Kyle was afraid and searched left to right for a weapon. His ax was out of his reach, but Jessie's pipe lay next to him. He grabbed it as the monster's hand grasped its fingers around Kyle's body. "Jessie!" yelled Kyle as the monster opened its mouth wide, preparing to swallow Kyle.

Jessie's head lifted up and stared at Kyle was alarmed. "Jessie," grunted Kyle, he was swing the pipe upon the monster's hand, "grab the gun, it fell out of-ah! Shoot the wings!" Jessie looked at the ground and saw the pistol Kyle carried and picked it up. The monster now went to shove Kyle in its mouth, but Kyle refused. As the monster expanded its mouth, Kyle shoved in the pipe, blocking the jaws of the monster from closing. Jessie took aim and began to fire several rounds, but she was inexperienced with firearms and missed each shot she took with the pistol.

"I can't get a shot!"

"Here, take this," yelled Kyle as he dropped the map down to Jessie, "I'll meet you at the fire station, just go!"

Jessie knelt down and grabbed the map, but stalled before leaving. She was not going to desert Kyle as she had done to Evan previously when danger occurred. She raised the barrel of the gun again and gripped the handle tightly and fired the rest of the clip. Screams exerted out of the monster, causing the grip of Kyle to be let loose. He rolled out of the monster's path as the monster fell forward and the force of when the monster hit the ground caused the jaws to slam shut, piercing the pipe through the top part of the monster's snout. Jessie grabbed hold of the ax and hacked at the head of the monster, assuring it was dead.

She ran over to Kyle to check to see if he was okay. A few bumps and bruises were gained, but nothing serious. Jessie helped Kyle up and handed back his items. Jessie then looked over at Jake's corpse. "Poor Jake…"

"We should get going Jessie, who knows what we'll see next," responded Kyle as gave her a nudge to get going. Jessie couldn't believe what had just happened, though she was never too fond of Jake, especially of how he joked around, she never wanted this to happen. Jessie and Kyle disappeared into the fog, leaving Jake's body.

* * *

He let out a gasp of breath as he woke up on the floor. Evan had no idea where he was. Last thing he remembered was killing Dr. Barnes. Evan slid his hands across the ground and pushed himself to his knees. He still had the knife and the flashlight. Evan placed the knife in his right pocket and he lifted his head and the first thing he saw was the front of an entrance. Evan stood up, causing pain to his left leg and read a sign: Ridgeview Medical Center. Evan looked out the window and saw two people walking. Evan burst out of the building and out to the street. He stopped as he fell into a hug from Jessie. "Evan!" she spoke embracing her brother, "I thought I lost you."

"Don't ever worry Jessie, I'll always be around," replied Evan comforting his sister, he always knew the right words to say to make her cheer up. She looked at his leg and Evan wavered her worries away. He didn't need sympathy, not after what was revealed to him. Evan ceased hugging Jessie as he wished to speak to Kyle. He looked around, but found no one, he was gone. Then the front door of the fire station slammed shut.

"Kyle…" whispered Jessie, turning her head to stare at the door.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know…but Kyle's after something," explained Jessie staring into Evan's eyes, "I think he knows where Sarah is."

"Then let's go after him!" rushed Evan, grabbing hold of Jessie's hand. Jessie pulled away.

"Evan, I don't think that place is safe."

"This whole town isn't safe, I'm not about to step away from saving Sarah! I won't!" exclaimed Evan, Jessie looked away. He knew the love he had for Sarah would not change his mind.

"Evan, please don't go inside, please."

"Jessie, I've got to get Sarah and Kyle and then we can leave this horrible place. Jessie, just stand by me and everything will be okay, I promise."

"You said that twice already, and both times you've managed to leave me," reminded Jessie.

"But this time I'm going to make things right, because I have to, lets just find Sarah and Kyle, and get the hell out of here!"

"Fine Evan."

"Thank you, Jessie."

Evan took hold of her hand and passed through the entrance of the fire station. It was dark and crowded, abandoned like the rest of the town, except for the monsters. He did not know where Kyle had gone, and where he was going. He was lost, but still the plan was to find Sarah and Kyle, and then leave. Evan now thought the plan was trickier than he had planned out in his head. It always was.


	7. Family

Chapter 7: Family

Evan's hurt leg caused him to move slow. "Are you sure you're alright, Evan?" asked Jessie as he grunted when he put too much weight on the leg. He nodded his head. He was lying; he was in terrible pain. "Why don't you just sit down for a second," told Jessie, having Evan sit down on stool that lay next to a pile of debris. "Maybe you should just stay here, while I go after Kyle," proposed Jessie as she looked at the wound.

"I'll be fine Jessie. Sooner we find Sarah and Kyle, sooner I can get to a hospital," informed Evan as he stood from the stool. Jessie helped Evan out, knowing that truly he was in great pain every step he took. She threw his arm around her neck and supported the weight Evan's leg was supposed to support. "Thanks Jessie."

"You're my brother, got to look out for what's best for you, even if you are a pain in the ass about it. Come on let's find Sarah and Kyle," she said carrying her brother out of the room. The only exit out was a staircase. It took a minute or two for Jessie, but eventually, she was able to carry Evan up the stairs. "Your heavy!" joked Jessie as Evan laughed. Even in this bizarre nightmare, laughter was still in the air. The room above was a lounge room, probably where the firemen would stay, awaiting the call.

Jessie and Evan slowly progressed to a hallway that hadn't been collapsed or blocked by debris. Though like the hospital, it was dark and neither Jessie nor Evan could see the end of it. "Hey Evan, can you turn on your flashlight?" she asked as he flipped the switch of the flashlight that hung on his belt. Immediately it illuminated the hallway, shining bright down it. The same boy Jessie had seen in previous events stood for a moment at the end of the hallway, but within a blink of an eye he was gone. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" answered Evan, looking at Jessie.

"Never mind." Evan didn't get the chance to glimpse down the hallway in time because he was too busy turning the flashlight on. "Let's get moving."

Jessie pulled Evan along, walking slowly down the halls. Jessie and Evan came to the end of the hallway and soon found a split. There were two directions: left or right. "Which way?"

"I don't know."

"Right…" whispered the air in Jessie's ear.

"I think we should go right."

"Why? Kyle may have gone left," replied Evan as Jessie was about to start traveling right.

"Just go with me on this okay."

"Okay, what's up with you?"

"Nothing. Let's just find Kyle and Sarah and get out!" told Jessie to Evan.

"AH!"

"What was that?" questioned both siblings.

"Help! Jessie! Evan!"

"It's Kyle, oh my god, I hope he's okay!" spoke Jessie rushing down the hallway. Jessie had forgotten about Evan's hurt leg. He was being dragged along on Jessie's shoulders and was being forced to hop on one foot to keep up with Jessie without having to deal with too much pain. "Just hang in there Kyle…" Evan and Jessie came to the end of the hallway and turned left at the corner. "Oh my…"

Blood. The substance tainted the floor of the ground. Jessie's hand reacted by covering her mouth. She felt like she was about to gag. "Kyle?" questioned Evan staring at the blood. Kyle lifted his arm over Jessie's shoulder, and almost immediately, Jessie vomited to the side. Evan walked in a limp, going closer to the blood to examine it. Evan could not tell for sure if it was Kyle's or not, he hoped it wasn't, there was too much. The amount meant that Kyle must have taken serious injury if it was his blood. Problem was, Kyle was no where to be found. Evan then looked at the blood and saw streak marks that traveled into a door that was crept open. Evan looked at Jessie, saw she was still sickened by the site of the mass of blood and decided to go on in to check the room out without telling her. Evan pushed aside the door and walked in.

The room was filled with debris like the room downstairs. Evan walked in and looked around, following the trail of blood. He came midway to the room and saw the end of the trail of blood stop. Evan found not Kyle's body, but a young boy's. "What in the?" spoke Evan looking down at the body. A knife, switchblade, was pierced in the boy's neck. "Did Kyle do this?"

Jessie looked up and saw Evan was gone. She looked around and eventually found the room with the door left ajar. She rushed in and saw Evan kneeled over a young boy's body. Jessie gasped; causing Evan to turn around and see and when he turned back to the body it was gone, vanished into the air.

"Jessie, everything all right?" asked Evan standing up confronting his sister. She looked to have seen a ghost in the past.

"Don't worry about it."

"No! Tell me what's up Jessie!" demanded Evan; he hated that his sister was keeping him left out of the loop.

"I don't want to bring it up!"

"Jessie, I've never asked you about your past before, but was that dead boy a part of it?" questioned Evan, as Jessie stayed silent. She seemed to refuse to answer Evan's questions. "Jessie, please, just answer me."

"Yes. The boy's name was Darek," replied Jessie, "he was my brother."

"Your brother? I was never told you had a brother, all I knew is that you had gone to an orphanage and we adopted you when you were around nine," responded Evan.

"After my parents died, my brother and I were sent into the orphanage. Darek was older than me, he always looked out for me," explained Jessie.

"What happened to him?"

"He died. Murdered. Someone stabbed Darek in the throat with a switchblade, police never found out who did it. He was only twelve, I was eight."

"Jessie, I-I didnt know, it must've been tough with him."

"It still is, even now," told Jessie to Evan. He looked confused.

"Jessie, if your brother is dead, then how could he have been there, just a minute ago?"

"I…I don't know. That wasn't the only time he's appeared. I've seen him many times while in this town. I don't know why or how. He's just showed himself to me," spoke Jessie quietly. She seemed somewhat frightened. The subject was one she had never talked about, never to Evan in the past nine years she had lived with his family. "I think Darek's trying to save me from something."

"What?" wondered Evan.

"I dont know Evan, I know as much as you do, hopefully in time will find out…"

The siren sounded off again. It echoed through the atmosphere of the room and into the ears of Evan and Jessie's. They looked alarmed from the siren, but almost immediately, the power in their bodies was drained. Evan dropped to his knees and fell to the floor. Jessie was trying to withstand the desperation of energy that was needed. She soon fell to her knees, but not to the floor. She wanted to stay awake.

Before her body would fall asleep, the boy appeared again, Darek. He stood in front Jessie, looking her into her eyes. Evan was still awake, fighting through what the siren was causing. He managed to raise his eyelids enough to see Jessie look at Darek. Nothing was said, the two siblings just looked at each other. Darkness soon covered Evan's sight.

* * *

"Wake up!" yelled a gruff voice. It was Kyle's. Evan opened his eyes and rolled over to his back to stare Kyle in the face. "Shit, for minute there I thought you were dead."

"Not yet," replied Evan standing to his feet wearily. He was now accustomed to the pain in his leg. The pain was still great, but he could now endure, enabling him to walk without support. They were no longer in the room, or the fire station for that matter. They were in the same scenario Evan had woken up in when he had met Dr. Barnes. "Where's Jessie?"

"I don't know Evan, I just woke up just like you did," answered Kyle, "would you happen to know where we're at?"

"No. I'm just as lost as you are."

"Damn," cursed Kyle.

The two guys stood up and scanned the room. Nothing but an industrial-like environment, except with the addition of blood. The room they were in was small and empty. There were no doorways, no exits, no entries, just walls. "Where to?" asked Evan looking at Kyle, replying with a shrug. The two guys had no idea where they were. They stood still as if they were waiting for their way to be shown to them. It was.

Scraping could be heard on the wall that lay in front of them. Suddenly, a crack formed in the walls and tore open a hole. Evan looked at Kyle and Kyle gripped the ax he held and moved toward the opening. Evan pulled the knife out of his pocket and followed Kyle; he was expecting danger to be on the other side of the wall.

Evan squeezed himself through the crack and was dumbfounded. Another empty room. No door openings or entranceways. Just a plain and empty room with blood on the walls "What the hell is going on here Evan!"

"I…I…" paused Evan, "I don't know Kyle."

Another tear formed in the wall, creating an exit out of the room. Evan this time led and stepped through the crack as Kyle followed. This time they stepped into a caged room. The room was very small; two people made the room very crowded. "Wonder where will go next, huh?" spoke Evan staring at Kyle, both men were just as confused as the other was. They felt as if something or someone was toying with their minds.

Quickly, the entrance from the other room sealed and the room Evan and Kyle stood in began to feel like an elevator, as it descended. Anxiety was growing in the pit of the two men's stomachs as the departed to another unknown location. They watched the bloody exterior environment that appeared on the outside of the caged walls as they descended downward. Fear was overwhelming Evan and Kyle.

Finally, the room came to a stop. A tear as before formed in the wall. Both Evan and Kyle were afraid to enter through it. Then Evan took a step. All that remained inside of him was hoping that this room would lead him to finding where Sarah was, and hopefully Jessie was with her. Evan exited the elevator and into a large chamber. Kyle stepped out of the tear and it sealed up behind him, enclosing Evan and Kyle in the room.

Evan and Kyle walked to the center of the room, which was where a pit lay, and inside the pit was a large fan that slowly moved in a clockwise motion. A cage, allowing Evan and Kyle to walk over the fan that covered it. Evan took a look at the whole room. In front of him lay a man on a wall, pinned, and spread out. It was Raul's dead corpse. Evan and Kyle covered their mouths and they braced themselves from vomiting. Kyle looked behind him to the wall and saw Jake's body chained from the ceiling, his intestines spilling out to the floor.

"Oh my god?" mumbled Kyle staring at the hanging bodies.

"God didn't do this. He did," spoke Evan pointing out Darek who stood at an altar. Candles lay at each end of the table. What filled it was an unconscious body, Sarah's. "Sarah!" exclaimed both Evan and Kyle. Darek just stared at them. An invisible barrier blocked Evan and Kyle's legs from retrieving Sarah.

"Who the fucks that?" questioned Kyle looking at Evan. They were struggling from the force that held them, both desired to save Sarah, though no harm was coming to her, not yet at least.

"That there is Jessie's brother, her blood brother."

"Her _only_ brother," added Darek staring directly at Evan.

"What?" replied Evan.

"Think you can replace me? Think because I'm dead, I'm no longer Jessie's brother and that you can step in and take my place!" spoke Darek, "think again!"

"Stop Darek! Don't hurt him! His family!" cried Jessie entering the room.

"Family? I'm your family Jessie! Me! Not him!" told Darek in pain. Jealously spoke in his words like fire.

"He's like a brother to me Darek, please don't hurt him!"

"Don't hurt him? That was never my intention," spoke Darek now looking at Evan, "I'm going to kill him!"

"No!" screamed Jessie as Darek ignored her. Darek glared at Evan and soon enough blood exerted out of all of his entry wounds. Blood began pouring out of his leg and his arm. Evan fell to the floor in agony. His blood was staining the floor. "Stop it Darek, please!"

"Why? Why should I let this person live after the things he's done, did you know he killed his own mother!" told Darek, looking away from Evan to stare Jessie eye to eye. For a moment, the blood flow stopped, giving Evan a chanced to regain his energy. Jessie ignored what Darek had said. She only stared at Evan who lay in pain.

"Darek, he made a mistake. And yes I knew because like the brotherly figure he is to me, he tells me things he'd never tell anyone."

"Did you know his friend Raul killed me?"

"No..."

"He was drunk with a couple buddies of his and they decided to try and give me a shave, who knew it would result in my death. Then Evan's other friend tries hitting on you, another drunken wasteful youth, why should I have a person who hangs around people like that be a brother toward you?" spoke Darek.

"Because he is my family Darek, it doesn't matter who his friends were. He's a part of my family and you'll just have to accept him!" commanded Jessie, standing up to her older brother.

"So…you really care for him, like a sister would to a brother…" spoke Darek in a much calmer and quieter tone.

"Yes. I do."

A flame from the ceiling fell, sizzling as it hit the ground. More began to pour down upon them. They were similar to tears, tears of somebody's pain. "If he truly is a brotherly figure, he'd give up everything for you…everything," replied Darek showing Jessie Evan, who now knelt over Sarah's body, which lay next to him. During Jessie's outburst, the force on Kyle managed to disappear, allowing him to retrieve Sarah's body and bring it down to him. She was alive, but unconscious.

"If he truly was your brother, he'd give up everything to make sure that you'd live happy, he'd stay by your side through the worst," informed Darek as he and Jessie looked upon Evan. Evan seemed to cancel out Jessie and Darek, too long had he been separated from Sarah. All his attention was toward her.

"But thing is little sis, Evan isn't your brother figure, I am. I've stayed with you even through death, do you not see how a brother should be?"

"Jessie! Come on, let's go!" hollered Evan, trying to get Jessie's attention. She looked to be in a trance. "Jessie, we have to hurry, this whole place is coming down on top of us!" yelled Evan. He stood up from the ground and ran to Jessie, the pain of wounds seemed to be ignored by Evan. "Come on Jessie, let's go," told Evan touching Jessie's shoulders, causing her to lose attention of Darek and look at Evan.

"I'm staying," she replied. More and more flames fell from the air. It was raining fire.

"Jessie, look around you, you can't stay here," explained Evan trying to convince her to come with him.

"I'm staying with my brother," told Jessie walking over to Darek's side.

"I'm not going to let my little sister stay in this place," said Evan trying to pull Jessie. She refused.

"Come on Evan!" called Kyle, holding Sarah in his arms.

"Jessie," pleaded Evan.

"Stay with me, with us Evan," said Jessie to him. Evan looked at Darek and Jessie, and she spoke again, "you said that you never would leave me. You promised."

Evan looked back at Kyle, staring at Sarah who lay unconscious in her brother's arms and then turned back to Jessie. "Alright, I'm here for you," embraced Evan, holding his sister in tears. Kyle watched confused. He didn't know what the hold up was. Any minute and the fire would be upon them. He also didn't know if the tear would close, it had reopened and seemed it would only stay open for only a short while.

"Evan! Hurry it up!" alarmed Kyle, he watched as the flames fell closer and closer.

"Kyle…just go, tell Sarah I love her. Just go…" told Evan to Kyle. Kyle looked at Evan in the eyes and saw the tears. He was staying and Kyle knew he had to race to the elevator before the flames worsened. Kyle ran as fast as he could to the elevator and squeezed himself and Sarah through the opening. The tear sealed and the elevator ascended upward.

"I kept my promise Jessie, I wasn't going to leave without you," spoke Evan holding Jessie, comforting her as the fire now drew closer and closer. The image of Darek faded and only Jessie and Evan stood holding each other, brother and sister, in one another's arms as the rain of fire came down…

* * *

Kyle walked forever in the fog and finally found a car. It was the police officer, Max's, and looked to have crashed into the railing. Kyle sat Sarah in the passenger seat of the vehicle and then walked over to the driver seat. He sat down and looked at the ignition and saw the key in. He twisted the key and the car turned on without trouble. Kyle put the car in reverse and then drove straight, finally exiting the nightmare of Silent Hill.

* * *

Her eyes opened and looked to her left, noticing her brother's face. "Kyle…was I…asleep?" questioned Sarah stretching her body.

"Yeah, afraid so."

"Where are we?"

"Don't worry Sarah, were coming home, were coming home," told Kyle.

"Where is everyone, where's Evan, what happened?"

Kyle told Jessie everything. He ended with saying what Evan told him tell her. Sarah looked as if her heart was just pulled out of her chest. "I'm sorry Sarah."

"It's okay, really, I'm glad he stayed with Jessie," spoke Sarah calmly, "it's just that…"

"Just what?" asked Kyle looking at Sarah confused. She showed him her hand and saw an engagement ring. "Oh Sarah… I didn't know…"

"That's not all," hesitated Sarah. She knew what she was about to say would shock her brother more than anything she had ever told him. "Kyle, I'm pregnant."


End file.
